Spyro DC
by jonathan24
Summary: Just when Spyro saved the world, he and Cynder find themselves in another world and teaming up with some unusual allies against the forces of evil in the DC Universe. Note: All trademark characters belong to their respective companies, not me.
1. Chapter 1 - A Whole New Beginning

**Page 1**

 **Panel 1.** Splash. Inside a warehouse, armed mercenaries are standing guard as two more men carrying full bags walk toward a giant pile of red, green, blue, and purple gems.

Man: How much more do we have to get?

Man #2: Until there is no more left.

 **Page 2**

 **Panel 1.** The two men start emptying the bags filled with more of the gems onto the pile.

Man: No more left? Are you kidding?! These things are literally everywhere!

 **Panel 2.** Close up of the man's face as he smiles.

Man: I mean, why can't we just take these for ourselves and get out of town?

 **Panel 3.** The man moves his eyes to the left.

Bane (off-panel): Because I will find you...

 **Page 3**

 **Panel 1.** Splash. The man turns and sees Bane past the entrance and walking towards him.

Bane: ...and I will crush your bones into powder.

 **Page 4**

 **Panel 1.** A silhouette in the shape of Batman is seen watching from a window on the rooftop of the warehouse.

Man: Oh, come on. Don't you think this is enough?

Bane: It's enough when I say its enough. Otherwise, I would not leave it to amateurs to do all the work.

Man: And what makes you say that?

 **Panel 2.** Close up of Bane looking above.

Bane: Because you led him here.

 **Page 5**

 **Panel 1.** Batman breaks through the window and glides down.

Batman: It's over, Bane!

 **Panel 2.** Batman is surrounded by Bane and his men.

Bane: Far from it, Batman!

 **Page 6**

 **Panel 1.** Splash. Batman looks at Bane as he stands behind the pile of gems.

Bane: No one said that it's illegal to take this things that have appeared on the streets.

Batman: You're still wanted for other crimes.

Bane: So what are you going to do?

 **Page 7**

 **Panel 1.** Bane and Batman facing each other.

Bane: I know every move you're going to make. Every tool you use at your disposal. I know you so well that neither you or your allies will be able to beat me this time.

Batman: Then it's time you met my newest ally.

 **Page 8**

 **Panel 1.** Bane and his men notice the pile shaking.

 **Panel 2.** Close up of the man smirking.

Man: Well that's no surprise. It's obviously Robin in there.

 **Panel 3.** Close up of Bane's face.

Bane: No. It's...

 **Page 9**

 **Panel 1.** Splash. Spyro, in his appearance from Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon, wearing a bat-shaped cowl with matching cape flies right out of the pile, scattering most of the gems all over the place. Bane stands his ground and shields himself with his left arm.

Bane: El Dragón!

 **Page 10**

 **Panel 1.** Splash. Spyro dives right at Bane while Batman fights Bane's men.

Caption (Spyro): You're probably thinking: How does a dragon like me, end up in a world like this, while fighting side by side with a guy like him?

Caption: Before I tell you that story, I'm going to tell you this story.

 **Page 11**

 **Panel 1.** An illustration (made in the same artwork from the first two Legend of Spyro games) shows a baby Spyro and Sparx playing together in the swamp while Sparx's parents watch.

Caption: Ever since I can remember, I'd been raised by a family of dragonflies, believing I was one of them.

 **Panel 2.** An illustration of Spyro's first fight against the Apes.

Caption: That is until one day, my whole life started to change.

 **Panel 3.** An illustration of Spyro leaving the swamp with Sparx as Sparx's parents wave goodbye to them.

Caption: It was decided that I set off into the world to find out more about myself.

 **Page 12**

 **Panel 1.** Splash. An illustration of Spyro and Sparx meeting Ignitus for the first time.

Caption: That's when I met someone who told me what I am and what I was destined to become.

 **Page 13**

 **Panel 1.** An illustration of Spyro breathing fire at a training dummy in the Dragon Dojo with Ignitus watching.

Caption: As a purple dragon, I was chosen to bring peace to my world.

 **Panel 2.** An illustration of Spyro spewing a barrage of ice at a training dummy with Cyril watching.

Caption: For I had been gifted with the power of the elements within me.

 **Panel 3.** An illustration of Spyro firing an electric stream at a training dummy with Volteer watching.

Caption: With each new ability that I unlocked, I find myself getting stronger and stronger.

 **Panel 4.** An illustration of Spyro about to unleash an Earth Fury among a bunch of training dummies with Terrador watching.

Caption: When my training was complete, I was ready to face my greatest challenge yet:

 **Page 14**

 **Panel 1.** Splash.An illustration of Spyro confronting Cynder at her lair back in A New Beginning.

Caption: Cynder. But I found out that she's under the control of an even greater evil.

 **Page 15**

 **Panel 1.** Splash. An illustration of Spyro carrying Cynder (also in her appearance from Dawn of the Dragon), and escaping from Convexity with Sparx right after he freed her from the Dark Master's control.

Caption: And I was able to save her.

 **Page 16**

 **Panel 1.** An illustration of Spyro talking to Cynder on the night she decided to leave.

Caption: I forgave her for what she had done, but she wouldn't forgive herself.

 **Panel 2.** An illustration of Cynder running away from Spyro and Sparx.

Caption: It was up to me to find her before she ends up in trouble once more.

 **Page 17**

 **Panel 1.** An illustration of Spyro, Sparx, and Cynder trapped in the Well of Souls when it started to crumble around them.

Caption: To make a long story short: one thing lead to another, and then it felt like it was the end for us.

 **Panel 2.** An illustration of the three frozen inside the Time Crystal deep within the catacombs.

Caption: I had no choice but to preserve ourselves so we could live to fight another day.

 **Page 18**

 **Panel 1.** An illustration of Spyro and Cynder flying through the sky linked together by the Green Chains.

Caption: Next thing I knew, we found ourselves completely inseparable.

 **Panel 2.** An illustration of Spyro and Cynder fighting the Golem in Dragon City.

Caption: But we overcame impossible odds.

 **Page 19**

 **Panel 1.** Splash. An illustration of Spyro and Cynder in an epic battle against Malefor.

Caption: Eventually, we came face to face with the one responsible for all the pain and suffering our world had to endure.

Caption: And we won.

 **Page 20**

 **Panel 1.** An illustration of Spyro, inside the planet's core unleashing his power to save the world with Cynder by his side.

Caption: The last thing I remember is that I gave all that I had to save our world.

 **Panel 2.** An illustration of a bright light.

Caption: And then, there was a light.

 **Panel 3.** Pitch-black.

Caption: And then, nothing.

 **Page 21**

 **Panel 1.** A shot of Spyro lying unconscious on a flat roof of a building.

Caption: Somehow I survived.

 **Panel 2.** A close up of Spyro's eyes slowly opening.

Caption: Normally, I would wake up surrounded by my closest friends and allies.

 **Panel 3.** Spyro wakes up to find himself alone.

Caption: But I didn't. And the worst part is...

 **Page 22**

 **Panel 1.** Splash. A bird's eye view of Gotham City at night.

Caption: I'm not in my world anymore.

 **Page 23**

 **Panel 1.** Spyro looks on at the Gotham skyline.

Caption: I'm don't know how I got here; I don't know where I ended up.

 **Panel 2.** Close up of Spyro as he swiftly looks down.

Caption: But one thing's for certain...

Woman (off-panel): Help!

 **Page 24**

 **Panel 1.** Spyro sees a mugger trying to take a woman's red purse from her on the sidewalk.

Caption: This world is abounded with trouble.

Mugger: You know the drill, lady! Cash and credit cards only!

Woman: Somebody! Anybody!

 **Panel 2.** Close up of Spyro as he narrows his eyes.

Caption: Time to do what I do best.

 **Page 25**

 **Panel 1.** Splash. Spyro leaps off the roof and tackles the mugger to the ground, knocking him out while the woman watches in shock.

 **Page 26**

 **Panel 1.** Spyro stares down at the out cold mugger.

Spyro: That takes care of it. By the way, could you tell me where I am?

 **Panel 2.** Spyro watches the woman run the other way in terror.

 **Panel 3.** Close up of Spyro with a stern look.

Caption: You're welcome.

Officer (off-panel): Hey!

 **Page 27**

 **Panel 1.** Spyro turns around and sees a Caucasian GCPD policeman running towards him.

Officer: Stop, you're under arrest!

 **Panel 2.** Spyro immediately takes off with the officer chasing him.

Officer: Hey wait, are you for real?!

 **Page 28**

 **Panel 1.** Splash. Spyro gliding above the city.

Caption: I've been here for two minutes and I already attracted too much attention.

Caption: Guess I'm going to keep a low profile from now on.

 **Page 29**

 **Panel 1.** Spyro flying above some trees at night, passing a gate with a sign that says "Welcome to Robinson Park."

Banner: A few nights later.

Caption: So far, I had nothing but what I ate when I was growing up. Didn't taste good as I remembered.

 **Panel 2.** A different angle of Spyro flying through the park.

Caption: It was easy to hide during the day. But I heard rumors from these inhabitants about this prowler that comes in the night, calling itself "The Bat".

 **Page 30**

 **Panel 1.** Another angle of Spyro flying.

Caption: Whatever it is, it sounded like it would rather hunt me than help me. I must get out of here while I still-

 **Panel 2.** Full close-up of Spyro's nostrils flaring.

Caption: Wait a minute, what's that smell?

 **Page 31**

 **Panel 1.** Spyro makes a u-turn.

Caption: Smells good. Really good.

 **Panel 2.** Spyro lands right next to a park bench under a streetlight and see a big closed paper bag with the Big Belly Burger logo on it sitting on the bench.

Caption: Its coming from there.

 **Page 32**

 **Panel 1.** Spyro opens the bag.

 **Panel 2.** Spyro looks inside the bag with his eyes widened.

 **Panel 3.** A shot of a stack of hamburgers inside the bag.

 **Panel 4.** Spyro sticks his head neck deep into the bag and starts eating while Batman watches from the shadows behind him.

 **Page 33**

 **Panel 1.** Close up of Batman's silhouetted face.

Batman: There are napkins in there.

 **Panel 2.** Shot of Spyro turning his head out of the bag, with his mouth full and condiments all over his face.

 **Panel 3.** Spyro sees Batman stepping out of the shadows and into the light.

Batman: And I know you can talk.

 **Panel 4.** Close up of Spyro gulping.

 **Page 34**

 **Panel 1.** Splash. Spyro and Batman looking at each other and start speaking.

Spyro: Are you the Bat?

Batman: Yes, I've been called that.

Spyro: You're not going to hurt me, are you?

Batman: Not unless you give me a reason to.

 **Page 35**

 **Panel 1.** Close up of Spyro.

Spyro: What do you want?

 **Panel 2.** Close up of Batman.

Batman: I want to know who you are and where you're from.

 **Panel 3.** Spyro and Batman talking from a different angle.

Spyro: My name is Spyro, and I'm not from this world. Do you know where we are?

Batman: This is Gotham City. How did you get here?

Spyro: I don't know yet, but I'll explain later. Can you get me somewhere safe?

Batman: Of course. But first.

 **Page 36**

 **Panel 1.** Close shot of Batman's hand grabbing some napkins from the bag.

 **Panel 2.** Batman wipes Spyro's face with the napkins.

 **Panel 3.** Batman tosses the used napkins along with the bag into a nearby trash can.

Spyro: Nice shot.

 **Panel 4.** Close shot of Batman's right hand pressing a hidden button on his left glove.

 **Page 37**

 **Panel 1.** Splash. The Batmobile speeds in and immediately stops between them.

 **Page 38**

 **Panel 1.** Batman stepping into the driver's seat.

Batman: Get in.

 **Panel 2.** Spyro and Batman inside the Batmobile.

Spyro: Wait, you can't fly?

Batman: Not exactly.

 **Page 39**

 **Panel 1.** Splash. The Batmobile speeds out of the park and into the city.

Caption: And that's how I had my first encounter with him.

Caption: Whatever I got myself into, it had only just begun.

Banner: To Be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Dark Dragon Knight

**Page 1**

 **Panel 1.** Splash. The Batmobile speeding through the streets of Gotham City at night.

Caption (Batman): So what did you do that brought you here?

Caption (Spyro): It's kind of a long story.

 **Page 2**

 **Panel 1.** Splash. Spyro and Batman are having a conversation inside the Batmobile.

Spyro: Just out of curiosity here, but how did you find out about me?

Batman: The police commissioner told me that a woman and an officer witnessed a dragon with purple scales take down a mugger a few nights ago. I assume you had something to do with that.

 **Page 3**

 **Panel 1.** Close up of Spyro.

Spyro: I was only doing the right thing.

 **Panel 2.** Close up of Batman.

Batman: And you did. You must be a hero where you come from.

 **Panel 3.** Close up of Spyro smiling.

Spyro: Hero? I recently saved my world from the brink of annihilation!

 **Panel 4.** Close up of Spyro looking skeptical.

Spyro: At least I think I did.

 **Page 4**

 **Panel 1.** Spyro talking to Batman.

Spyro: So anyway, where are you taking me?

Batman: To the Batcave.

 **Panel 2.** Spyro looking sarcastic.

Spyro: Well that sounds lovely.

 **Page 5**

 **Panel 1.** A full-view of the Batcave as the Batmobile parks in the center of it.

Banner: Batcave.

 **Panel 2.** Batman and Spyro stepping out of the Batmobile.

Batman: Here we are.

 **Page 6**

 **Panel 1.** Batman stands still while Spyro looks around.

Spyro: Is this where you live?

Batman: Most of the time.

 **Panel 2.** Spyro pointing at the T. Rex.

Spyro: It's not alive, is it?

 **Panel 3.** Batman leading Spyro to an ascending staircase.

Batman: Come with me.

 **Page 7**

 **Panel 1.** Batman walking up the flight of stairs with Spyro right behind him.

Batman: There's something I want to show you.

 **Panel 2.** Batman and Spyro end up towards the top of the stairs leading to a dead-end wall.

Batman: If you can keep a secret.

Spyro: Okay.

 **Page 8**

 **Panel 1.** Close up of Batman's finger pressing a hidden button in the wall.

 **Panel 2.** Batman and Spyro step out of the secret doorway past the grandfather clock.

Batman: Welcome...

 **Page 9**

 **Panel 1.** Splash. A full view of a study with a fireplace and the Wayne Family portrait above it.

Batman: ...to Wayne Manor.

 **Page 10**

 **Panel 1.** Spyro and Batman walking through a hallway filled with antiquities.

Spyro: Wow, look at all this stuff! Whoever lives here makes my home back home look like a dump. And I was raised in a swamp.

Batman: It's all just for show, nothing important.

 **Panel 2.** Batman leading Spyro to the front doors of the manor.

Spyro: Then what's so important that you wanted to show me?

 **Panel 3.** Batman opens the door for Spyro as Spyro sees something outside.

 **Page 11**

 **Panel 1.** Splash. A full view of the front yard of Wayne Manor that's filled with dozens of purple gem clusters.

 **Page 12**

 **Panel 1.** Spyro and Batman walking down the steps to the yard.

Spyro: What are those?

 **Panel 2.** The two walking across the yard.

Batman: One had recently appeared around the same time you came, and every hour more started to show. Every time they've been removed, more grow in their place.

 **Page 13**

 **Panel 1.** Spyro standing close to one of the gem clusters.

Spyro: Hey, I know these. They're Spirit Gems. They're from my world.

 **Panel 2.** Batman talking to Spyro.

Batman: They give off a strong energy signature, much like you. I've tracked most of it to Robinson Park, but I wasn't able to find you. That's why I left that food out in the open for you.

 **Page 14**

 **Panel 1.** Spyro talking to Batman.

Spyro: You mean that food was yours? I would've shared you know.

 **Panel 2.** Close up of Batman.

Batman: I'm on a diet. Did you like it?

 **Panel 3.** Close up of Spyro smiling.

Spyro: Can you get me more?

 **Page 15**

 **Panel 1.** Batman and Spyro from a different angle.

Spyro: So you think I had something to do with these being here?

Batman: Did you?

Spyro: I don't believe so.

 **Panel 2.** Close of up of Spyro.

Spyro: Want to see something cool?

 **Page 16**

 **Panel 1.** Spyro smashes a nearby gem cluster with a melee attack.

Spyro: Check this out!

 **Panel 2.** Batman watches as Spyro absorbs the gems into his body.

 **Panel 3.** Close up of Batman.

Batman: Impressive.

 **Page 17**

 **Panel 1.** Spyro speaking to Batman.

Spyro: All the dragons in my world including me, are able to do that. Not only it keeps us alive, but it gives us incredible power. So it's pretty much useless to everyone else.

 **Panel 2.** Batman and Spyro saying something to each other.

Batman: Even that was true, it's too dangerous to have these here.

Spyro: Why?

 **Page 18**

 **Panel 1.** Close up of Batman.

Batman: These gems are extremely rare, worth more than anything else on Earth. If people found about this, they'll fight each other over it.

 **Panel 2.** A full shot of the distance between Wayne Manor and Gotham.

Caption (Batman): And at this rate, it will reach the city, resulting in wipe-spread chaos.

 **Page 19**

 **Panel 1.** Spyro looking at Batman worried.

Spyro: What should we do?

Batman: We need to find whatever's causing them to appear and try to reverse it. We can't let the people know about this.

 **Panel 2.** Close up of Spyro.

Spyro: What about the owner?

 **Panel 3.** Close up of Batman taking his mask off.

Batman: I am the owner.

 **Page 20**

 **Panel 1.** Splash. Spyro sees Batman for the first time with his mask off.

Batman: My name is Bruce Wayne. And I welcome you to Earth, Spyro.

 **Page 21**

 **Panel 1.** Batman putting his mask back on in front of Spyro.

Batman: My identity must remain a secret. Do you understand?

Spyro: As long as you don't tell anyone about me, I'll take it to the grave!

 **Panel 2.** Batman summons the Batmobile as it drives to the front yard.

Batman: I have to go now. They need me again.

Spyro: How can you tell?

 **Page 22**

 **Panel 1.** Splash. Spyro and Batman see the Bat-Signal illuminating in the sky.

Spyro: You must be really popular.

Batman: Indeed.

 **Page 23**

 **Panel 1.** Splash. Spyro is lying down on the floor in the Batcave near the Batcomputer as Alfred walks in carrying a closed tray.

Banner: One week later.

Alfred: Good morning, Master Spyro. You're breakfast is ready.

 **Page 24**

 **Panel 1.** Close up of Spyro sleeping.

Alfred (off-panel): Master Spyro?

 **Panel 2.** A silhouette of Cynder against backdrop of a purple light.

Cynder: I love you.

 **Panel 3.** Close up of Spyro opening his eyes.

Alfred (off-panel): Master Spyro?

 **Panel 4.** Spyro sees Alfred with the tray in his hands.

Alfred: Sorry to wake you, sir.

 **Page 25**

 **Panel 1.** Alfred puts the tray down next to Spyro.

Alfred: Was I interrupting a good dream you're having?

Spyro: It's nothing, really.

Alfred: Glad to hear it.

 **Panel 2.** Alfred removes the lid, revealing a french omelet, a croissant, and a bowl of fruit.

Alfred: Here you go, sir.

Spyro: Thanks.

 **Page 26**

 **Panel 1.** Spyro starts eating his breakfast while Alfred presses a button on the Batcomputer. The monitor turns on, revealing a Gotham Channel News report with a close up of Vicki Vale.

Vicki: This Vicki Vale reporting live on the streets of Gotham.

 **Panel 2.** Vicki Vale standing behind clusters of Spirit Gems on the street and the sidewalks.

Vicki: It's now day seven since the Gem Outbreak that started at Wayne Manor made it's way into the city. The cause of this phenomenon is still unknown.

 **Panel 3.** A close up of Spyro looking disbelieved.

Vicki (off-panel): Attempts to barricade it from the public have been futile as more of the gems started exponentially appearing all over Gotham.

 **Page 27**

 **Panel 1.** Spyro lowers his head as Alfred keeps watching.

Vicki: The GCPD is doing everything they can to prevent more rioters from wreaking havoc.

 **Panel 2.** Close up of Spyro feeling ashamed.

Spyro: Turn it off.

Vicki (off-panel): It's only a matter of time before-

 **Panel 3.** Alfred turns off the monitor in front of Spyro.

Spyro: This wasn't suppose to happen.

 **Page 28**

 **Panel 1.** Alfred comforts Spyro.

Alfred: There's no need to blame yourself for what had transpired. Sometimes you just have to look on the bright side.

 **Panel 2.** Spyro looks up at Alfred.

Alfred: Fewer banks and stores have been robbed thanks to this epidemic.

Spyro: That I may or may not be responsible for.

 **Panel 3.** Close up of Spyro looking serious.

Spyro: It's time I do something about it.

Batman (off-panel): And you will.

 **Page 29**

 **Panel 1.** Splash. Spyro turns his head and sees Batman standing right in front of him.

Batman: It's only going to get worse before it gets better. Which is why I need your help.

Spyro: Really?

 **Page 30**

 **Panel 1.** Spyro and Batman talking to each other while Alfred stands next to them.

Batman: You're the only one who knows about Spirit Gems more than anyone else. You might be the only one who can fix it.

Spyro: But what would the people think if they saw me? Would they be afraid of me?

 **Panel 2.** Close shot of Alfred smiling.

Alfred: Leave that to me.

 **Page 31**

 **Panel 1.** Spyro standing in front of a large three-way mirror, wearing the Bat cowl and cape with Alfred and Batman looking at him from behind.

Alfred: I say, he looks rather dashing. Wouldn't you agree?

Spyro: You can say that again.

 **Panel 2.** Batman walks up to Spyro.

Batman: You know, you remind me of an old pet that I once trained to help fight crime with me.

 **Panel 3.** A close shot of Spyro.

Spyro: So, am I your pet or your partner?

 **Page 32**

 **Panel 1.** Commissioner Gordon talking to Batman and Spyro outside the warehouse, while the police arrest Bane and his men.

Banner: A Month Later.

Caption (Batman): I believe you know the answer.

Gordon (to Batman): You made a lot of weird friends over the years, but this tops it all off!

 **Panel 2.** Commissioner Gordon and Spyro talking to each other.

Gordon: Saw the footage of you, and I gotta say you're not half bad.

Spyro: All in a day's work.

Gordon: Our storage units are almost at full capacity again. Don't suppose you could lend us your little talent once more?

Spyro: I'm not your personal magic sponge, you know.

Gordon: Well that's a shame, because I have bad news for you anyway.

 **Page 33**

 **Panel 1.** Gordon talking to Batman and Spyro.

Gordon: A month ago, we thought we could contain the situation here. Now we're getting reports that these gems have started to appear in every city in the world. It's only a matter of time before all of this ends in disaster.

 **Panel 2.** Spyro looks on at Gordon as he starts walking away.

Gordon: If I were you, I start looking for a solution fast.

 **Page 34**

 **Panel 1.** Close up of Spyro and Batman.

Spyro: If only it was that simple.

Batman: Nothing ever is.

 **Panel 2.** Batman picks up a communication in his cowl as Spyro looks directly at him.

Wonder Woman (via comlink): Batman... Under attack... Themyscira...

Spyro: What's happening?

 **Panel 3.** Close shot of Batman.

Batman: Trouble.

 **Page 35**

 **Panel 1.** The Batwing flying towards an island of Greek buildings at sunrise.

Banner: Themyscira

 **Panel 2.** A full view of Spyro and Batman are standing in the middle of the city square completely deserted.

Spyro: That's odd, looks like nothing bad happened here.

 **Page 36**

 **Panel 1.** Batman talking to Spyro from a distance while Spyro looks the other way.

Batman: Just keep your wits about you. Don't let your guard down.

 **Panel 2.** As Spyro speaks, an unseen entity swooshes down and snatches Batman off-panel.

Spyro: Right back at you.

 **Panel 3.** Spyro turns and sees Batman gone.

Spyro: Hello?

 **Panel 4.** Spyro standing in the city square alone.

Spyro: So it's true what they say about him vanishing from people before they could finish their sen-

 **Panel 5.** Spyro gets jumped by an armored Cynder-shaped silhouette.

 **Page 37**

 **Panel 1.** Spyro lies on the ground as the silhouette starts crouching towards him.

Cynder: You've got a lot of nerve coming to our island uninvited.

 **Panel 2.** Spyro gets up.

Spyro: We didn't come here for a fight. We just wanted to- Wait, that voice.

 **Panel 3.** Close up of Spyro's eyes.

Spyro: Cynder?

 **Panel 4.** Close up of Cynder's eyes.

Cynder: Spyro?

 **Page 38**

 **Panel 1.** Splash. Spyro and Cynder, whose wearing Amazonian garb are surprised to see each other.

Spyro & Cynder: Is that really you?!

Banner: To Be Continued.


	3. Chapter 3 - Wonder of the Skies

**Page 1**

 **Panel 1.** Splash. Cynder embraces Spyro with joy.

Cynder: I can't believe you're here, alive! I never thought I'd see you again!

Spyro: It's good to see you too!

 **Page 2**

 **Panel 1.** Close up of Cynder talking to Spyro.

Cynder: Now that you're here, I have one thing to say.

 **Panel 2.** Cynder takes hold of Spyro's cape.

Cynder: What are you wearing? You look ridiculous!

 **Panel 3.** Spyro and Cynder speaking to each other.

Spyro: You're one to talk. Don't you feel overdressed in that?

Cynder: I'll have you know, I'd got this after I earned the respect from the people of this island.

 **Page 3**

 **Panel 1.** Cynder talking to Spyro from a different angle.

Cynder: So how did you know I was here?

 **Panel 2.** Same as the last panel, only this time Spyro is speaking.

Spyro: Actually, we didn't.

 **Panel 3.** Spyro and Cynder see Batman walking towards them.

Spyro: Where did you go?

Batman: Why don't you ask your friend.

 **Page 4**

 **Panel 1.** Cynder talks to Batman.

Cynder: Sorry about that. I wasn't suppose to hurt you or anything.

 **Panel 2.** Close up of Spyro talking to Cynder.

Spyro: What do you mean?

 **Panel 3.** Batman talks directly to Cynder.

Batman: There never was an attack, was there?

 **Panel 4.** Close shot of Cynder.

Cynder: No. Who told you that?

 **Page 5**

 **Panel 1.** Splash. The three see Wonder Woman hovering towards them.

Wonder Woman: I did.

Cynder: Diana! What's going on?

 **Page 6**

 **Panel 1.** Wonder Woman, standing on the ground speaks to Cynder.

Wonder Woman: I tricked Batman into coming here so that you would complete the final part of your training, which you passed.

 **Panel 2.** Wonder Woman looks at Spyro.

Wonder Woman: But I didn't expect another dragon to show up here, let alone side with Batman.

 **Panel 3.** Close up of Cynder.

Cynder: You told me that I have to catch this "Dark Knight" as part of my final test. You could've mentioned that he's a friend or that you brought him here.

 **Panel 4.** Close up of Wonder Woman grinning.

Wonder Woman: It wouldn't be very authentic if I did. Besides, I like the idea of tricking people for the right reasons.

 **Page 7**

 **Panel 1.** Wonder Woman and Spyro both look at Batman.

Wonder Woman: It's something I learned from you, Bruce.

Spyro: She knows who you are?!

 **Panel 2.** Batman talks to Spyro.

Batman: Everyone in the Justice League knows our secret identities. We intend to keep it that way.

 **Panel 3.** Batman summons the Batwing as it hovers right above them.

Batman: We need to get back to Gotham. Our work is far from over.

 **Page 8**

 **Panel 1.** Spyro talking to Batman.

Spyro: Wait, with your permission I would like to stay here. Cynder and I have a lot to catch up on.

 **Panel 2.** Close up of Batman.

Batman: If that's what you want.

 **Panel 3.** Batman talking to Spyro as he grapples onto the Batwing.

Batman: You can keep the costume if you like.

Spyro: Really? Thanks!

 **Page 9**

 **Panel 1.** Splash. The Batwing flies away from the island and out to the ocean.

Spyro (off-panel): See you around, Bats!

Cynder (off-panel): Bats, really?

Spyro (off-panel): Come on, it's catchy.

 **Page 10**

 **Panel 1.** Wonder Woman talks to both Spyro and Cynder.

Wonder Woman: I would like to apologize for tricking you both.

Spyro: No harm done.

 **Panel 2.** Wonder Woman and Spyro saying something to each other.

Wonder Woman: I'm Diana, Princess of the Amazons. Welcome to Themyscira.

Spyro: I'm Spyro. You and Cynder already know each other.

 **Panel 3.** Close up of Cynder.

Cynder: Since you're here, there's something we want to show you.

 **Panel 4.** Close up of Spyro.

Spyro: Don't tell me.

 **Page 11**

 **Panel 1.** Splash. A full view of Spyro, Cynder, and Wonder Woman looking at a huge field filled with Spirit Gem clusters. Numerous Amazons are seen mining the gems.

Caption (Spyro): You have Spirit Gems.

Wonder Woman: This is where we plant all our crops. It started on the day when Cynder first appeared on our island.

 **Page 12**

 **Panel 1.** Close up of Spyro and Wonder Woman talking.

Spyro: I don't understand. They only exist in our world. How did this get here?

Wonder Woman: I contacted the Justice League and the Gods of Olympus. Not even they know how it got here.

 **Panel 2.** Spyro looks at Wonder Woman, feeling concerned.

Spyro: What should we do?

Wonder Woman: For now, we must keep this isolated before it can spread all over the island.

 **Panel 3.** Close up of Spyro.

Spyro: It's already spreading over the world. There's no way we can stop it now.

 **Panel 4.** Close up of Wonder Woman smiling.

Wonder Woman: Where there is a will, there is a way.

 **Page 13**

 **Panel 1.** The three look on as several Amazons transporting gems in wheelbarrows.

Wonder Woman: In the meantime, feel free to explore our home. Cynder will accompany you.

 **Panel 2.** Close up of Cynder and Spyro.

Cynder: You up for a walk on the beach?

Spyro: I don't see why not.

 **Panel 3.** Cynder flies into the air with Spyro flying right after her as Wonder Woman watches.

Wonder Woman: Don't try to set anything on fire!

Cynder: We won't!

 **Page 14**

 **Panel 1.** Splash. Spyro and Cynder are flying above a hugely dense forest.

Cynder: So you've been on Earth for as long as I have.

Spyro: That's right.

Cynder: What have you been up to?

Spyro: You know, living in a cave by day, kicking butt and taking names by night!

 **Page 15**

 **Panel 1.** Spyro and Cynder flying from a different angle.

Spyro: How did you become friends with them? No doubt they were open-armed when they first saw you.

Cynder: Well...

 **Panel 2.** Same as the last panel, but with Cynder flying alone frenetically while dodging arrows.

Banner: One month ago.

Caption (Cynder): I wouldn't exactly say that.

Amazon (off-panel): Don't let it escape!

 **Page 16**

 **Panel 1.** Cynder speaking to the Amazons on horseback chasing her from a distance.

Cynder: First of all, is this how you treat people asking for directions?!

 **Panel 2.** Close up of Cynder talking, unaware of a golden lasso coming from behind her.

Cynder: Second of all, I have a name! It's-

 **Panel 3.** Cynder suddenly gets yanked by said lasso.

 **Panel 4.** Cynder gets thrown into the ground by a Wonder Woman-shaped silhouette.

 **Page 17**

 **Panel 1.** Close up of Cynder lying on the ground as Wonder Woman's shadow moves closer to her.

 **Panel 2.** Close of Cynder's left eye.

Wonder Woman (off-panel): We don't know how you got here.

 **Panel 3.** Wonder Woman looks down at Cynder with several Amazons standing behind her.

Wonder Woman: But you belong to us now, dragon.

Caption (Cynder): At least they know what I am.

 **Page 18**

 **Panel 1.** Splash. A full view of a prison-like complex on a cliffside next to the ocean.

Caption (Cynder): This takes me back.

 **Page 19**

 **Panel 1.** Cynder sits in a prison cell, looking out the window.

Caption (Cynder): I swear it has become a regular thing for me.

 **Panel 2.** A shot of Cynder's left side.

Amazon #2 (off-panel): Dragon.

 **Panel 3.** Cynder turns around and sees an Amazon talking to her from behind the bars of the cell door.

Amazon #2: The queen wants to have a word with you.

 **Page 20**

 **Panel 1.** Cynder is brought before Queen Hippolyta sitting on her throne with her daughter, Wonder Woman standing by her side with the Lasso of Truth in her hands.

Hippolyta: Who sent you? How did you sneak into our island undetected?

Caption (Cynder): At first, I was going to lie my way out.

 **Panel 2.** Wonder Woman ties her lasso around Cynder.

Caption (Cynder): But they had this magic rope that made me tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth.

 **Panel 3.** Cynder explaining to the women while under the influence of the lasso.

Caption (Cynder): I told them my name, where I come from.

Caption: Of course, I was able to leave out the part of being evil.

 **Panel 4.** Close up of Hippolyta and Wonder Woman looking intrigued.

Caption (Cynder): In fact, I told them that I was a slave, being forced to bad things. I was never given a choice. And if that doesn't convince them, nothing will.

 **Page 21**

 **Panel 1.** Hippolyta and Cynder say something to one another.

Hippolyta: If what you say is true, then you are no threat to us.

Cynder: Well, duh.

 **Panel 2.** Close up of Hippolyta.

Hippolyta: Just because we believe you, doesn't mean we trust you.

 **Panel 3.** Close up of Cynder.

Hippolyta (off-panel): In order to earn it, you must prove yourself in a series of difficult trials that you'll most likely not survive.

Cynder: It can't be any worse than what I had been through.

 **Page 22**

 **Panel 1.** Hippolyta speaking to Wonder Woman.

Hippolyta: Diana, I'm entrusting you to keep an eye on her.

Wonder Woman: I will.

 **Panel 2.** Cynder and Wonder Woman are walking away from Hippolyta while talking.

Cynder: When do I start?

Wonder Woman: Right now.

 **Page 23**

 **Panel 1.** Cynder fighting a couple of Amazons while Wonder Woman watches.

Caption (Cynder): And just like that, I was immediately rushed into combat training.

Caption: Not that I don't need any more.

 **Panel 2.** Cynder outrunning a Minotaur inside a labyrinth.

Caption (Cynder): It was crazy! They've almost got me killed!

Caption: And I never felt so alive!

 **Panel 3.** Wonder Woman presenting Cynder an Amazonian garb made just for her.

Caption (Cynder): Not I only did I gain their trust, I was going to be one of them.

 **Page 24**

 **Panel 1.** Splash. Cynder, wearing her garb standing in front of a large mirror inside a dressing room.

Caption (Cynder): I can still remember that night.

Caption (Spyro): Were you nervous?

Wonder Woman (off-panel): Are you nervous?

 **Page 25**

 **Panel 1.** Cynder turns around and sees Wonder Woman standing out in the hallway.

Cynder: Nervous, are you kidding?! This is literally the best thing that has ever happened to me in the history of my life!

 **Panel 2.** Close up of Wonder Woman.

Wonder Woman: No need to get overexcited, Cynder. It's just a simple induction, nothing more.

 **Panel 3.** Cynder talking to Wonder Woman.

Cynder: Sorry. I never received this much recognition before. You know I couldn't have done this without you, Diana. Thank you.

 **Panel 4.** Close shot of Wonder Woman smiling.

Wonder Woman: My pleasure. Come.

 **Page 26**

 **Panel 1.** Splash. A full view of the inside of a temple, with a large crowd of Amazons as they watch Cynder walk towards Hippolyta at the end with Wonder Woman bearing a silver helmet that would only fit on Cynder.

Caption (Wonder Woman): It's time.

Hippolyta: Cynder the Dragon.

 **Page 27**

 **Panel 1.** A close look of Cynder standing towards Hippolyta and Wonder Woman.

Hippolyta: You have shown courage, endurance, loyalty, and honor. All the qualities of a true Amazon.

 **Panel 2.** Hippolyta speaking to Cynder while Wonder Woman walks over to her.

Hippolyta: You proven yourself worthy of becoming part of our people. For that, you have our eternal gratitude.

 **Panel 3.** Close up of Wonder Woman's hands putting the helmet on Cynder's head.

Hippolyta (off-panel): By the blessings of Mount Olympus and the almighty Zeus, you are now and for evermore...

 **Page 28**

 **Panel 1.** Splash. Cynder flies around the temple with the Amazons cheering.

Hippolyta: Cynder, Wonder of the Skies!

Amazons: Hail, Cynder! Hail, Cynder! Hail, Cynder!

Caption (Cynder): For the first time ever, I found a place where I truly belong.

 **Page 29**

 **Panel 1.** Spyro and Cynder are walking along the beach.

Cynder: I was enjoying it so much, that I completely forgot about you. That is until you showed up, wearing that thing.

 **Panel 2.** Cynder and Spyro talking to each other.

Cynder: I mean really, do you ever take it off?

Spyro: I like it, and it builds character.

Cynder: Touché.

 **Panel 3.** Spyro and Cynder walking from a different angle.

Cynder: Did your new friend figure out why there are Spirit Gems here on Earth?

Spyro: I don't think so.

Cynder: Diana told me there are people on Earth who can do magic. Maybe they can help.

Spyro: That's the thing.

 **Panel 4.** Spyro explaining to Cynder.

Spyro: Just shortly after I arrived, we've been investigating a string of disappearances regarding these people. So far, we don't have any leads or clues to their whereabouts.

 **Page 30**

 **Panel 1.** Close shot of Cynder.

Cynder: I'm sure you'll find something. You always do.

 **Panel 2.** Cynder turns her head around and sees Spyro looking towards the ocean.

Cynder: Spyro?

 **Panel 3.** Spyro and Cynder both watch the sunset.

Cynder: It's beautiful, isn't it? It's not everyday you get to have a moment like this.

 **Page 31**

 **Panel 1.** Cynder and Spyro talking against the backdrop of the sunset.

Cynder: Something on your mind?

Spyro: Even if we somehow resolved the situation here, how will we know that our world is still there? What if there's no home to go back to?

 **Panel 2.** Cynder puts her claw on Spyro's and looks at him with a smile.

Cynder: As long as we're together, we are home.

 **Page 32**

 **Panel 1.** Splash. The two see multiple fires breaking out from a distance.

Cynder: Either everyone's having a massive celebration, or that we're under attack! Please let it be the former.

 **Page 33**

 **Panel 1.** Spyro and Cynder arrive at the town square at night, only to find it in ruins with three Amazons seeing them coming.

Amazon #3: Look, it's Cynder and the other dragon!

 **Panel 2.** Cynder runs closely to the Amazon.

Cynder: What happened?

Amazon #3: We've been invaded by an army of unknown creatures! They just appeared out of nowhere!

 **Panel 3.** Cynder talks to the Amazon while Spyro picks up a large buzzing sound.

Cynder: Where's Diana?

Amazon #3: Getting our queen to safety as we speak.

Spyro: We've got company!

 **Page 34**

 **Panel 1.** Splash. A swarm of Grublin Flies heading straight towards them.

Cynder: You've got to be kidding?!

Banner: To Be Continued.


	4. Chapter 4 - Trouble in Paradise

**Page 1**

 **Panel 1.** Splash. Spyro, Cynder, and the Amazons with them are engaged in a fight against the Grublin Flies.

Amazon #1: What in Hera's name are these things?!

Cynder: Something we thought we never see again!

 **Page 2**

 **Panel 1.** Cynder spews poison at a Grublin Fly while Spyro blocks an attack from another Grublin Fly with his right wing.

Spyro: First Spirit Gems, and now this! You don't think...

Cynder: Let's not go there just yet.

 **Panel 2.** One of the Amazons slices a Grublin Fly's wings off with her sword while the other two come at them with spears and shields.

Amazon #1: Clearly, they didn't originate from the Underworld! What could've created these?

 **Panel 3.** Cynder talks to the Amazon from behind as she fights off a Grublin Fly.

Cynder: That's not important right now! We need to focus on getting rid of these guys!

 **Page 3**

 **Panel 1.** The group looks up and see more Grublin Flies passing over them. **  
**

Amazon #1: They're heading straight for the palace! Our queen and Diana are there! You must help them!

 **Panel 2.** Cynder and the Amazon talking directly to each other.

Cynder: What about you?

Amazon #1: We must tend to our sisters and keep these things from overrunning the island!

 **Panel 3.** Cynder flies away with Spyro flying after her with the Amazon watching them go.

Cynder: Okay. Come on, Spyro!

Amazon #1: May Athena be with you!

 **Page 4**

 **Panel 1.** Spyro and Cynder are in pursuit of the swarm. **  
**

Cynder: We need to stop them before they can get to the palace!

 **Panel 2.** Cynder watches as Spyro spews a bunch of fireballs at them, sending the Flies falling to the ground.

Cynder: Way ahead of me, yet you couldn't leave one for me to beat up.

Spyro: Maybe next time.

 **Panel 3.** They see a large wave of Grublin Flies coming right at them.

Spyro: Or right now.

 **Page 5**

 **Panel 1.** Close up of Cynder.

Cynder: On second thought, you take care of this! I'm going to help Diana!

 **Panel 2.** Cynder flies away as Spyro charges toward the swarm.

Spyro: Be careful!

Cynder: Same to you!

 **Page 6**

 **Panel 1.** Splash. Cynder flies towards the palace, seeing parts of it destroyed.

Cynder: Oh no, I just hope I'm not too late!

 **Page 7**

 **Panel 1.** Cynder slowly walking through a wrecked hallway. **  
**

Cynder: Diana! Queen Hippolyta! Are you here?

 **Panel 2.** Close shot of Cynder.

Circe (off-panel): Well, well, well.

 **Page 8**

 **Panel 1.** Splash. Cynder sees Circe covered in a dark aura all over with glowing purple eyes, wearing a purple amulet, sitting on the throne. Between her are Wonder Woman and Hippolyta bound and gagged in purple-glowing chains. **  
**

Circe: Looks like our guest of honor has arrived.

 **Page 9**

 **Panel 1.** Cynder talks directly to Circe. **  
**

Cynder: I don't know who you are, but I'm not in the mood for introductions right now. So I suggest you let them go, if you know what's good for you.

 **Panel 2.** Circe replies to Cynder.

Circe: Oh Cynder, you're still narrow-minded as ever!

 **Panel 3.** Close shot of Cynder acting all shocked.

Cynder: What?! How do you know my name?!

 **Page 10**

 **Panel 1.** Cynder and Circe talk to each other.

Circe: Why, our master told us all about you, and your purple friend of course!

Cynder: And who is this master of yours? Tell me now!

Circe: If I tell you, it wouldn't be a surprise.

 **Panel 2.** Circe fires an eldritch blast from her right hand.

Circe: Think fast!

 **Panel 3.** Close up of Cynder ducking the attack.

 **Panel 4.** Close shot of Cynder smirking.

Cynder: My turn!

 **Page 11**

 **Panel 1.** Cynder breathes Shadow Fire at Circe, but she blocks it with a magic shield. **  
**

Circe: Don't you know you can't fight fire with fire! Same principle applies with darkness.

 **Panel 2.** Close up of Cynder acting confident.

Cynder: Then it's time to use darkness to escape darkness!

 **Panel 3.** Close up of Circe being confused.

Circe: What does that suppose to mean?

 **Page 12**

 **Panel 1.** The palace is enveloped in a shadowy mist.

 **Panel 2.** Cynder, Diana, and Hippolyta run out of the palace.

Wonder Woman: I didn't know you can do that!

Cynder: Neither did I!

Hippolyta: It won't stop her from coming after us.

 **Panel 3.** Hippolyta and Wonder Woman talk to each other.

Hippolyta: Diana, I need you and Cynder to assist our people. I'll deal with Circe.

Diana: No, Mother! I won't leave you to fight her alone.

Cynder (off-panel): Excuse me?

 **Panel 4.** Cynder talks to both of them.

Cynder: Perhaps I'll take care of her myself.

 **Page 13**

 **Panel 1.** Cynder speaks out. **  
**

Cynder: Look, I know it's a stupid idea. But your people need you more than they need me. Besides, I'm not finished with her yet. Not until I have answers.

 **Panel 2.** Hippolyta talks to Cynder, then to Wonder Woman.

Hippolyta: If that's what you want. Come Diana.

 **Panel 3.** Cynder speaks to Wonder Woman as Hippolyta heads off.

Cynder: It's okay. I got this!

 **Panel 4.** Wonder Woman runs off after Hippolyta as Cynder turns the other way, getting ready to fight.

Wonder Woman: Then I wish you luck, brave dragon!

 **Page 14**

 **Panel 1.** Cynder sees Circe flying out of the palace as the mist dissipates. **  
**

Circe: Nice trick, but I won't fall for that again.

 **Panel 2.** Cynder and Circe talk to each other.

Cynder: I'll ask again, who do you serve?

Circe: Let's just say he's been waiting a long time for you.

 **Panel 3.** Circe shows Cynder the amulet.

Circe: Here, take a look.

 **Panel 4.** Close shot of Cynder's eyes widening.

 **Panel 5.** A close up of the amulet, revealing to have the Dark Aether symbol on it.

 **Page 15**

 **Panel 1.** A close up of a frightened Cynder, behind her is an illustration of her as a baby lying on an altar with the same symbol on it.

Cynder: No... It cannot be, it's impossible!

 **Panel 2.** Circe looks at the amulet as she talks while Cynder listens.

Circe: He gifted us with this power, as you once were. Don't you miss having that?

Cynder: I tried so hard to forget it.

 **Panel 3.** Circe and Cynder talking from a different angle.

Circe: Here's my offer: I'll tell you who the master is, if you join us.

Cynder: I'd say, never in a million years!

 **Panel 4.** Circe creates a big dark orb with her hands.

Circe: So be it!

 **Page 16**

 **Panel 1.** Cynder looks at Circe as she is about to strike her down with the orb.

Circe: I was suppose to bring you in alive, but now-

 **Panel 2.** Cynder shields herself with her wings, unaware that Spyro has used his Ice Breath off-panel to freeze Circe in a block of ice.

 **Panel 3.** Cynder lowers her guard and sees Circe frozen.

Spyro (off-panel): You alright?

 **Panel 4.** Cynder turns around and sees Spyro flying to her.

Cynder: Never better.

 **Page 17**

 **Panel 1.** Spyro and Cynder talk to each other. **  
**

Cynder: I reckon you took care the last of them.

Spyro: Not really. More just keep on coming.

Cynder: Can't you do that "fury" thing again? You did it before.

Spyro: I'm afraid I can't. That last one took a whole lot out of me.

 **Panel 2.** Cynder talking to Spyro, while a small crack begins to show in the ice encasing Circe.

Cynder: Seriously?! You spent a month powering up, and you're not even close!

 **Panel 3.** Spyro talks as the crack grows bigger.

Spyro: If it was that easy, I would've...

 **Panel 4.** Circe breaks out of the ice with enough force that sends both Spyro and Cynder flying.

 **Page 18**

 **Panel 1.** Spyro and Cynder lying on the ground, staring at Circe as she acts angrily. **  
**

Circe: You both have always been thorns in his side!

 **Panel 2.** Close up of Circe.

Circe: This is your final chance, Cynder. Either you join him or I'll bring this whole island down into the ocean!

 **Panel 3.** Cynder shouts at Spyro.

Cynder: Spyro, the amulet!

 **Panel 4.** Spyro lunges at Circe, grabbing her amulet with his teeth.

Circe: Hey, that's mine!

 **Panel 5.** Close shot of Spyro's teeth biting down on the amulet so hard that it starts cracking.

Circe (off-panel): No, stop! You will-

 **Page 19**

 **Panel 1.** Splash. A tremendous shockwave spreads all over the island. **  
**

 **Page 20**

 **Panel 1.** Wonder Woman and a bunch of Amazons standing around with numerous Grublin flies lying dead on the ground with more falling from the sky.

 **Panel 2.** Wonder Woman raises her sword up.

Wonder Woman: Victory is ours!

 **Page 21**

 **Panel 1.** Splash. The full view of the town square under reconstruction. Spyro, Cynder, and Wonder Woman are standing in the middle with Artemis. **  
**

Banner: The Following Day.

Wonder Woman: Artemis, report!

Artemis: It's confirmed, all the creatures are down!

Spyro: That's a relief, but how?

 **Page 22**

 **Panel 1.** Cynder speaks out.

Cynder: Must've happened after you destroyed the amulet. But that doesn't explain how they infiltrated Themyscira so easily.

 **Panel 2.** Wonder Woman explaining to the group.

Wonder Woman: One of our soldiers had witnessed Circe casting a spell on the gems, causing those things to burst out of them like they were eggs.

 **Panel 3.** Wonder Woman and Artemis talk to each other.

Artemis: Where did she learned that spell?

Wonder Woman: I've asked her that myself, but she said she can't remember anything prior to the attack.

Artemis: It seems she was being controlled by someone who's more powerful than anyone we know of.

Wonder Woman: Whoever she got the amulet from, is not from this world.

Cynder (off-panel): And I know who.

 **Panel 4.** Wonder Woman and Cynder say something to one another.

Wonder Woman: Yes, Circe said her master knows you. Do you know who that is?

Cynder: I dare not say his name again! But he calls himself the Dark Master. I thought Spyro and I had defeated him for good.

 **Page 23**

 **Panel 1.** Cynder telling Wonder Woman and Artemis. **  
**

Cynder: If he had found a way to return and somehow came to your world, then this is just the start! What happened here will most likely happen anywhere on Earth!

 **Panel 2.** Wonder Woman and Artemis say something.

Wonder Woman: I'll notify the League about this!

Artemis: I'll make preparations in case they strike our home again!

 **Page 24**

 **Panel 1.** Spyro and Wonder Woman speak to each other.

Spyro: What about us?

Wonder Woman: It's clear that this Dark Master is after you. None of us are safe as long as you remain here. I'm afraid you and Cynder must leave Themyscira at once.

 **Panel 2.** Close up of Spyro nodding.

Spyro: We understand.

 **Panel 3.** Spyro and Cynder start walking away, but Cynder turns around as she hears Wonder Woman calling her.

Wonder Woman: Cynder!

 **Panel 4.** Cynder comes back to Wonder Woman.

Cynder: Yeah?

Wonder Woman: This doesn't change anything, you know.

 **Page 25**

 **Panel 1.** Wonder Woman smiling down at Cynder.

Wonder Woman: I'm proud of you, we all are. Truly, you are an honorary Amazon.

Cynder: Thanks, that means a lot.

 **Panel 2.** Wonder Woman and Cynder talking from a different angle with Spyro watching them in the background.

Wonder Woman: When this is all over, you can stay with us if you like.

Cynder: I'd appreciate the offer.

 **Panel 3.** Close shot of Cynder turning her eyes toward Spyro standing in the background.

Cynder: But I made up my mind. Wherever he goes...

 **Page 26**

 **Panel 1.** Splash. Spyro and Cynder are flying over a vast ocean.

Caption (Cynder): I go.

Spyro: Where to?

Cynder: I know a place.

 **Page 27**

 **Panel 1.** Spyro and Cynder talking while flying side by side. **  
**

Spyro: Even though I never found out you were here on Earth the whole time, I missed you.

Cynder: Same here.

Spyro: Did you mean it?

Cynder: Mean what?

 **Panel 2.** Spyro talks to Cynder.

Spyro: Before we got separated, you said something to me and I want to know if I heard it right.

 **Panel 3.** Close up of Cynder asking.

Cynder: What did you hear?

 **Panel 4.** Spyro whispers something to Cynder as her eyes widen in shock.

 **Panel 5.** Spyro looks at Cynder as she bows her head in shame.

Cynder: Oh, you actually heard that? I'm so embarrassed right now!

Spyro: Why?

 **Page 28**

 **Panel 1.** Cynder replies melodramatically.

Cynder: Why?! Don't you think it's weird to hear that from someone who tried to kill you? I mean, I don't why I said it, I thought we're going to die!

 **Panel 2.** Close shot of Spyro.

Spyro: I'm sorry I asked.

 **Panel 3.** Close up of Spyro and Cynder talking.

Cynder: Don't be. At least, you're the only one who heard it.

Spyro: If Sparx were here, he would've flipped out!

 **Page 29**

 **Panel 1.** A top view of a pool full of dark-looking water with a vision of Spyro and Cynder in the middle.

Cynder: Yeah, annoying as he is, I miss him too.

Klarion (off-panel): I told you so!

 **Panel 2.** Felix Faust, Klarion, and the Enchantress, all wearing and corrupted by the same amulets are watching the vision in the pool.

Klarion: It should've been me! I would've succeeded!

Felix: It wasn't your call to make!

 **Panel 3.** Felix and Klarion start shouting at each other.

Klarion: You are such a killjoy, Felix!

Felix: And you are a spoiled, self-centered boy!

Klarion: That's witch boy to you! You're lucky my cat isn't here, he would've clawed your entire face off!

 **Panel 4.** Close up of Enchantress.

Enchantress: It's always the same with you men. The more you fight, the less you find anything in common.

 **Page 30**

 **Panel 1.** Enchantress and Klarion say something. **  
**

Enchantress: For once, we should just get along without any more discord.

Klarion: Like that's gonna happen!

 **Panel 2.** Close up of Klarion.

Klarion: I never even asked for this! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't take this stupid thing off now and ditch you all while I still can.

Voice (off-panel): Because I own you...

 **Page 31**

 **Panel 1.** The three look up and see a dark purple cloud with big ominous white eyes floating above them.

Voice: ...and I will destroy you if you ever disobey me! Do I make myself clear?

Klarion: Yes, Dark Master.

 **Panel 2.** The Dark Master looks down at the vision of Spyro and Cynder.

Dark Master: Don't fret, you'll have your fun soon enough.

 **Panel 3.** Close up of the Dark Master's eyes.

Dark Master: Once he had played his part, this world will be ours for the taking!

Banner: To Be Continued.


	5. Chapter 5 - Wheel of Fate

**Page 1**

 **Panel 1.** Splash. Nighttime. Spyro and Cynder are sitting on the rooftop of a shop called Hokus & Pokus Occult Curioso, looking down at the street as if they are waiting for something.

Banner: Greenwich Village, Manhattan

Banner: Five Hours Later

Spyro: How much longer do we have to sit here?

Cynder: Don't know, usually it takes about five minutes to buy something and leave.

 **Page 2**

 **Panel 1.** Spyro and Cynder talk.

Spyro: Are you even sure she can help us?

Cynder: Diana told me all about her and what she can do. If there's one person on Earth who can tell you what's going to happen next, it's Madame Xanadu.

 **Panel 2**. Spyro and Cynder see a man opening the front door as he leaves.

Cynder: Now's our chance.

 **Panel 3**. Spyro holds the door open as Cynder heads inside.

Cynder: Hurry, before someone spots us!

 **Page 3**

 **Panel 1.** Splash. Spyro and Cynder are standing inside the store filled with reliquaries, books, and potions.

Spyro: For a clairvoyant, this isn't the best way to keep a low profile.

Cynder: I'll have you know, she likes to make money doing what she does best.

 **Page 4**

 **Panel 1.** Spyro and Cynder approach a bead-curtained door with a sign above it that reads "Enter Freely and Unafraid."

Spyro: Ladies first.

 **Panel 2.** Cynder and Spyro pass the doorway where they see Madame Xanadu wearing a blindfold, sitting at a table in the middle of the room.

Xanadu: Welcome.

Cynder: Hello.

Xanadu: Please, take a seat.

 **Panel 3.** Spyro and Cynder are sitting down in chairs across from Xanadu.

Xanadu: What can I do for two young otherworldly dragons?

 **Page 5**

 **Panel 1.** Close up of Spyro and Cynder surprised.

Spyro & Cynder: How did-?!

 **Panel 2.** Close up of Xanadu.

Xanadu: All of my previous customers never walked on all fours. Also...

 **Panel 3.** Close up of Xanadu taking her blindfold off, revealing she can see.

Xanadu: ...this is to get more people into my shop.

 **Page 6**

 **Panel 1.** Xanadu talking to both Spyro and Cynder, then Cynder says something.

Xanadu: I know why you're here. You didn't come to this world by yourselves.

Cynder: Yeah, no kidding!

 **Panel 2.** Close up of Xanadu holding up a pack of Major Arcana cards with her left hand.

Xanadu: You seek my help. For that, I will give you one free reading.

 **Panel 3.** Close up of Xanadu laying out the Emperor, Judgement, and the World cards on the table in that order.

Xanadu (off-panel): The Dark Master has returned. He's planning to conquer the Earth by taking it's most powerful magicians and turning them into his followers.

 **Page 7**

 **Panel 1.** Spyro and Xanadu say something to one another.

Spyro: Aren't you worried that they'll be coming after you too?

Xanadu: No, they see me as a liability to them.

 **Panel 2.** Cynder and Xanadu say something to each other.

Cynder: How do we stop him this time?

Xanadu: I'm afraid you can't destroy what's already been destroyed.

Cynder: I don't follow.

Xanadu: All will be revealed in time.

 **Page 8**

 **Panel 1.** Close up of Spyro and Xanadu speaking.

Spyro: Where can we find him?

Xanadu: In the city known as Kahndaq, head for the desert in the east and you'll find what you're looking for. But I must warn you, it will be a trap.

Spyro: I had a feeling you might say that.

 **Panel 2.** Cynder speaks first, then Xanadu.

Cynder: Thanks for your help. We better get going then.

Xanadu: (to Cynder) Wait, before you go I wish to speak to your friend alone.

 **Panel 3.** Spyro and Xanadu speak while Cynder leaves the room.

Spyro: Is there something you want to tell me?

Xanadu: Yes, I have one more reading just for you.

 **Page 9**

 **Panel 1.** Spyro looks down at the table as Xanadu lays out the Wheel of Fate, and the Lovers cards.

Spyro: Okay, what does that mean?

 **Panel 2.** Close up of Xanadu talking.

Xanadu: You and her share a special connection together. Your fates will be forever intertwined with each other. When the time comes, you will tell her exactly how you feel.

 **Panel 3.** Spyro and Xanadu talk to each other.

Spyro: I appreciate the advice, but I only see Cynder as a friend.

Xanadu: Oh, she's more than that. You'll see soon enough.

 **Page 10**

 **Panel 1.** Splash. Spyro and Cynder are flying over the ocean at night.

Banner: A Half-Hour Later.

Banner: Somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean.

Cynder: Why are we even out here? Shouldn't we tell the League first?

 **Page 11**

 **Panel 1.** Spyro talks to Cynder.

Spyro: You heard what she said. It's going to be a trap, no matter what. They don't know the Dark Master like we do, we can't let them risk their lives for us.

 **Panel 2.** Cynder talks to Spyro.

Cynder: Still, I don't think we should go by ourselves. It's better that they know about it.

 **Panel 3.** Close up of Spyro feeling worried.

Spyro: I'm not sure it's a good idea, I hear some of them are vulnerable to magic.

 **Panel 4.** An illustration of Spyro and Cynder's final moment with Ignitus.

Caption (Spyro): I've already lost one good friend, I don't want to lose anyone else.

 **Page 12**

 **Panel 1.** Cynder talks to Spyro in a different angle.

Cynder: I know how you feel, I was there. But you shouldn't take things so personally. Besides, even if I agreed to go through with this, I'm not exactly capable of flying all night.

 **Panel 2.** The two look down and see a cargo ship traveling in the same direction as they are.

Spyro: Look, we'll rest down there.

 **Panel 3.** The two land on the top of one of the freights.

Cynder: Are you sure about this?

Spyro: I don't see a lot of guards, if so I just hope they don't see us as a threat.

Cynder: This coming from the dragon who's dressed like a bat monster!

Spyro: Still not taking it off.

 **Page 13**

 **Panel 1.** Spyro and Cynder look up at the starry night.

Cynder: You know, I can't help but notice the stars look like the ones back home. Do you believe that you saved our world?

Spyro: Maybe.

 **Panel 2.** Spyro and Cynder talk to each other from a different angle.

Cynder: Thank you.

Spyro: For what?

Cynder: For saving me from the Dark Master. I should've said that to you a long time ago.

 **Panel 3.** Close up of Cynder.

Cynder: I was so consumed with guilt, I never even had the chance. I thought I could run away from my problems. Instead I got kidnapped, been frozen for three years, and then being chained with you against my will. And now we're stuck in this crazy world with these weird people who are much more powerful than the two of us combined!

 **Panel 4.** Close up of Cynder breathing a sigh of relief.

Cynder: (sigh)

 **Panel 5.** Close up of Cynder relieved.

Cynder: Feels good to get it all out of my system!

 **Page 14**

 **Panel 1.** Spyro and Cynder speaking to one another at another angle.

Spyro: Is there anything else you want to say?

Cynder: That's pretty much it.

Spyro: Good.

 **Panel 2.** A full view of the stern of the ship.

Caption (Cynder): Guess that means there are no more personal problems between us.

Caption (Spyro): You said it.

 **Page 15**

 **Panel 1.** Splash. Spyro and Cynder are flying across a vast desert.

Banner: The Next Morning.

Cynder: Are we there yet?

Spyro: Didn't you ask me that three minutes ago?

Cynder: Well, yeah. Are we there yet?

Spyro: That's not helping, you know.

 **Page 16**

 **Panel 1.** Close up of Spyro and Cynder talking.

Cynder: Who would've thought it would be this difficult to find such a place.

Spyro: It's an ancient city in the middle of nowhere, what did you expect?

 **Panel 2.** Cynder talks to Spyro from a different angle.

Cynder: Why can't Xanadu be more specific on how to actually find the city out here. Unless it's underground, we're-

 **Panel 3.** The two feel a massive rumbling.

Cynder: Now what?

 **Page 17**

 **Panel 1.** Splash. The two are taken by surprise when a Golem from Dawn of the Dragon bursts out of the sand behind them.

Cynder: Seriously?! It again?!

 **Page 18**

 **Panel 1.** The Golem tries to strike them down with it's left arm, but Spyro and Cynder get out of the way just in time.

Spyro: Look out!

 **Panel 2.** Close up of Spyro and Cynder trying to get away.

Cynder: Spyro, do you remember the last time we beat this thing?

Spyro: Of course, we-

 **Panel 3.** The Golem grabs them both with its hands.

 **Page 19**

 **Panel 1.** Spyro and Cynder attempt to struggle away from the Golem's clutches.

Cynder: This one's smarter than the last one!

Spyro: We have to get free!

 **Panel 2.** Close up Cynder and Spyro talking.

Cynder: It's no use, we can't escape!

Spyro: If this is the end, then I must tell you something!

 **Panel 3.** Close shot of Cynder.

Cynder: Yes?

 **Panel 4.** Close shot of Spyro.

Spyro: I was going to tell you later, but I...

 **Page 20**

 **Panel 1.** Splash. A huge streak of lightning strikes the Golem, splitting it down the middle and freeing the dragons.

Voice: SHAZAM!

 **Page 21**

 **Panel 1.** Spyro and Cynder look at the Golem's remains.

Cynder: Wow, did you do that?

Spyro: No. Where did it come from?

 **Panel 2.** Close up of the two dragons turning their heads around.

Voice (off-panel): It came from me.

 **Panel 3.** The two see Black Adam floating above them.

Black Adam: How may I help you?

Banner: To Be Continued.


	6. Chapter 6 - Return of the King

**Page 1**

 **Panel 1.** A full view of the city of Kahndaq in broad daylight.

Banner: Kahndaq.

Caption (Cynder): I can't believe we've been going around in circles when it was right there the whole time!

 **Panel 2.** Spyro, Cynder, and Black Adam are flying above the streets as the people go about their daily lives.

Spyro: Thanks again for saving us, Adam. It's time we introduced ourselves, I'm...

 **Panel 3.** Close up of Black Adam turning his head around and speaking.

Black Adam: I know who you are, Spyro. I know you want the Dark Master, but you're too late.

 **Page 2  
**

 **Panel 1.** Spyro talks to Black Adam.

Spyro: What do you mean?

 **Panel 2.** Black Adam talks to the dragons.

Black Adam: He's not here, he already got what he came for.

 **Panel 3.** Spyro and Black Adam talk to each other.

Spyro: What did he take?

Black Adam: Before I can answer that, take a look around.

 **Page 3**

 **Panel 1.** Splash. The three flying across the city. **  
**

Black Adam: Do you notice anything different here?

Cynder: Yeah, there are no Spirit Gems.

Black Adam: Precisely.

Spyro: But how can that be?

 **Page 4**

 **Panel 1.** Close up of Black Adam explaining. **  
**

Black Adam: The Dark Master has taken control of the Rock of Eternity, the source of my powers. It's also a nexus connecting to Earth and other realms beyond, including yours. It was how the Dark Master came here in the first place. The gems were an intended side effect of the spell he cast to bring you here. So far, they appeared in every country except Kahndaq.

 **Panel 2.** Spyro and Black Adam talking to each other.

Spyro: The gems are also the means of summoning the creatures from our world through the wizards under his control.

Black Adam: Indeed.

 **Panel 3.** Close up of Spyro.

Spyro: So where is he now?

 **Panel 4.** Close up of Black Adam.

Black Adam: In the space between realities where the Rock resides. But we don't have much time.

 **Page 5**

 **Panel 1.** Splash. Black Adam speaks while the two dragons follow him.

Black Adam: Once the Dark Master has fully corrupted the Rock, I will lose my powers along with my immortality. And he'll unleash more of those things like the one that attacked you onto the world. No one will be safe.

 **Page 6**

 **Panel 1.** Spyro and Black Adam talk to each other. **  
**

Spyro: Not if we stop him first. How do we get to the Rock of Eternity?

Black Adam: There is only one way, but I'll need your help.

 **Panel 2.** The three are flying towards Black Adam's palace in the distance.

Black Adam: In my palace lies a secret gateway that will take us to the Rock, but it requires a lot of magic. Since I'm running very little, I'll need yours to get us there Spyro.

 **Page 7**

 **Panel 1.** Spyro speaks first, then Cynder.

Spyro: Then let's get to it!

Cynder: Spyro, may I have a word with you in private?

 **Panel 2.** Spyro and Black Adam say something to each other.

Spyro: Can you give us a minute?

Black Adam: Make it quick.

 **Panel 3.** Close up of Spyro and Cynder talking.

Spyro: What is it, Cynder?

Cynder: He's luring us into a trap.

 **Page 8**

 **Panel 1.** Close up of Cynder talking.

Cynder: I mean, do you even find it odd that as one of the most powerful people on the planet, the Dark Master didn't take him to be his servant?

 **Panel 2.** Close up of Spyro talking.

Spyro: He shoots lightning out of his hands, I don't think he's that powerful.

 **Panel 3.** Cynder talks to Spyro while Black Adam observes from afar.

Cynder: Obviously he's hiding something. No doubt trying to let our guards down so he can make his move.

 **Page 9**

 **Panel 1.** Close up of Cynder and Spyro talking.

Cynder: I'm going to find out what he's up to, you just keep him occupied.

Spyro: I don't know.

Cynder: Do you trust me?

Spyro: More or less.

Cynder: Good.

 **Panel 2.** Spyro watches Cynder fly away.

Cynder: I'll catch you later!

 **Panel 3.** Black Adam is floating behind Spyro as he looks on.

Black Adam: What were you two discussing?

Spyro: Dragon stuff, and she just wanted to see the sights out of curiosity.

 **Panel 4.** Close shot of Black Adam.

Black Adam: Really?

 **Panel 5.** Close shot of Spyro.

Spyro: Really.

 **Page 10**

 **Panel 1.** Splash. Spyro and Black Adam are walking through the interior of the palace. **  
**

Banner: A few moments later.

Spyro: I gotta admit, this all looks amazing!

Black Adam: Surely you have palaces on your world that are better than mine.

Spyro: I wish.

 **Page 11**

 **Panel 1.** Spyro talks to Black Adam. **  
**

Spyro: So how did you know about the Dark Master? Why would he want to take over the Earth?

 **Panel 2.** Close up of Black Adam.

Black Adam: To be honest, I never thought a vile beast like him would actually exist. Out of all the worlds in the multiverse...

 **Page 12**

 **Panel 1.** Splash. A full view of Black Adam's palace. **  
**

Banner: One Month Ago.

Caption (Black Adam): ...He had to come to this one.

Black Adam (voice): How dare you?!

 **Page 13**

 **Panel 1.** Black Adam confronts the Dark Master in the throne room. **  
**

Dark Master: What can I say? I'm not big on using the front door.

 **Panel 2.** Black Adam confronting the Dark Master at an different angle.

Black Adam: As the ruler of Kahndaq, I order you to return to where you came from.

Dark Master: Why, I just got here. Besides, this world offers so much more to me than my own world can.

 **Panel 3.** Close up of the Dark Master.

Dark Master: I want all the people with the strongest magic in the world to become part of my new Dark Army! And you're going to help me.

 **Panel 4.** Close up of Black Adam.

Black Adam: Why would I help you? You are beneath me.

 **Panel 5.** Close shot of the Dark Master's eyes.

Dark Master: Have you seen your wife and brother-in-law lately?

 **Page 14**

 **Panel 1.** The Dark Master and Black Adam talking to each other.

Black Adam: What did you say?!

Dark Master: Oh I'm sorry, did I touch a raw nerve?

Black Adam: What have you done to them!?

Dark Master: They're fine. As a matter of fact...

 **Panel 2.** Close up of Black Adam looking angry.

Dark Master (off-panel): They're standing right behind you.

Black Adam: I don't believe you.

Isis (off-panel): Oh, Adam.

 **Page 15**

 **Panel 1.** Splash. Black Adam turns around and is shocked to see Isis and Osiris under the Dark Master's control.

Isis: You're as stubborn as usual.

Black Adam: Isis! Osiris! Why?

Osiris: Hey, if you can't beat them, might as well join them. That always works.

 **Panel 16**

 **Panel 1.** Black Adam shouts at the Dark Master as Isis and Osiris stand behind him.

Black Adam: I demand you let them go! They shall not serve you!

 **Panel 2.** Close up of the Dark Master.

Dark Master: I'll let them go if you do exactly as I say. Tell me, how much do you care about them?

 **Panel 3.** Close shot of Black Adam with his eyes closed.

 **Panel 4.** Close shot of Black Adam replying.

Black Adam: Who do you want?

 **Page 17**

 **Panel 1.** Black Adam and his family guy attacking Doctor Fate at his tower.

Caption (Black Adam): Just like that, I was forced to do the Dark Master's bidding.

 **Panel 2.** Isis and Osiris restrain Doctor Fate as Black Adam puts a Dark Amulet around his neck.

Caption (Black Adam): We've spent our days seeking out those who have magic.

 **Panel 3.** The three look at a fully dark corrupted Doctor Fate.

Caption (Black Adam): Turning them into the Dark Master's puppets.

 **Page 18**

 **Panel 1.** Numerous corrupted sorcerers led by Black Adam and his family attack various superheroes with magical powers.

Caption (Black Adam): With every capture, his forces kept increasing.

 **Panel 2.** A full view of Black Adam standing in the middle with his family and the corrupted heroes and villains behind him while the Dark Master is above them.

Caption (Black Adam): It was only a matter of time until the majority of Earth's wizards are under his command.

 **Page 19**

 **Panel 1.** Spyro looks up at Black Adam as he continues monologuing.

Black Adam: I've convinced him to spare Xanadu in order to lure you here.

Spyro: I suspected something was off about that.

 **Panel 2.** Close up of Black Adam.

Black Adam: Then you already know that it's a trap. It's foolish to come here alone.

 **Panel 3.** Close up of Spyro.

Spyro: At least I'm ready for whatever trap you've made for me.

 **Page 20**

 **Panel 1.** Cynder flying through the air above Kahndaq. **  
**

Caption (Black Adam): You misunderstand.

Caption: The trap was meant for her.

 **Panel 2.** Close up of Cynder with her eyes widened.

Caption (Black Adam): When I said I was low on magic...

 **Panel 3.** Cynder sees lightning bolts coming out of the palace.

Caption (Black Adam): ...I lied.

 **Page 21**

 **Panel 1.** Cynder flying into the throne room. **  
**

Cynder: Spyro!

 **Panel 2.** Cynder is horrified to see Spyro lying on the floor unconscious with Black Adam standing next to him. His costume is badly burnt.

Black Adam: He's still alive. Either you come with me or I finish him!

 **Panel 3.** Close shot of Cynder feeling sad.

Cynder: I'm sorry, Spyro.

 **Panel 4.** Black Adam casts lightning around himself and Cynder.

 **Panel 5.** They vanished into thin air, leaving Spyro by himself.

 **Page 22**

 **Panel 1.** Cynder looks around in what looks like the inside of the Well of Souls from The Eternal Night.

Cynder: Where am I? Why does this all look familiar?

Voice (off-panel): That's because you're home.

 **Panel 2.** Cynder turns around and sees Gaul as a dark spectre sitting on his throne.

Gaul: Hello, Cynder. Missed me?

Banner: To Be Continued.


	7. Chapter 7 - Darkest Hour

**Page 1  
**

 **Panel 1.** A full view of the Dragon Temple at sunset.

Banner: Dragon Temple.

Banner: Spyro's World.

Banner: Three Years Ago.

Caption (Sparx): Why is she still here?

 **Panel 2.** Spyro and Sparx talk to each other while Cynder is lying on the balcony. **  
**

Spyro: Because she has nowhere to go, no family to go to.

Sparx: Not my problem.

Spyro: Don't blame her for what she tried to do to us.

Sparx: Actually, I really do.

 **Page 2**

 **Panel 1.** Close up of Spyro.

Spyro: What if our roles were reversed? What if it was me that was under the Dark Master's control? Would you hate me?

 **Panel 2.** Close up of Sparx.

Sparx: Honestly, I couldn't care less. I'll always hate whoever tried to kill me until the day they die.

 **Panel 3.** Close up of Spyro and Sparx speaking to each other at a different angle.

Spyro: Sparx...

Sparx: Hey, I'm not the one who was raised by bloodthirsty psychopaths to be a killing machine!

 **Panel 4.** Close up of Cynder lying on the ground, feeling depressed.

Sparx (off-panel): For we all know, she's probably still working for them!

Spyro (off-panel): She had been through enough, so like it or not she's staying with us.

 **Page 3**

 **Panel 1.** Sparx leaves Spyro, looking back at him while going past Ignitus as he walks up to Spyro. **  
**

Sparx: Well don't you start crying when she eats me in my sleep and burps out my wings! Now, if you'll excuse me.

 **Panel 2.** Ignitus and Spyro say something to each other.

Ignitus: Still bitter towards Cynder, I see.

Spyro: He's always like that before.

 **Panel 3.** Spyro and Ignitus look on at Cynder.

Spyro: She's lying there all day, barely had any food. So why isn't she happy?

Ignitus: She had a major ordeal - still haunted by the atrocities that she committed.

 **Page 4**

 **Panel 1.** Ignitus talks to Spyro. **  
**

Ignitus: Not all wounds can be healed in a short matter of time. It's going to take a while for her to recover.

 **Panel 2.** Close up of Spyro.

Spyro: Then what? You're going to train her, just like you did with me?

 **Panel 3.** Close up of Ignitus.

Ignitus: Possibly.

 **Page 5**

 **Panel 1.** Spyro and Ignitus both look on at Cynder against the backdrop of the sunset.

Spyro: You think there's still hope for her?

Ignitus: I believe I do. Just promise me one thing.

Spyro: What's that?

 **Panel 2.** Close up of Spyro lying on the floor in Black Adam's palace, in the present.

Caption (Ignitus): Don't let her go down that same road again.

 **Panel 3.** Batman's shadow appears over Spyro.

Caption (Spyro): I'll make sure that never happens again.

 **Panel 4.** Close shot of Spyro's eyes slowly opening.

Caption (Spyro): After all, what could go wrong?

 **Page 6**

 **Panel 1.** Splash. Spyro wakes up and sees Batman standing right in front of him.

Spyro: I guess I owe you an explanation, huh?

 **Page 7**

 **Panel 1.** Cynder is shocked to see Gaul again. **  
**

Banner: The Well of Souls?

Cynder: Gaul?!

Gaul: In the flesh, minus the flesh.

 **Panel 2.** Close up of Cynder.

Cynder: How?! All this time I thought Malefor was back!

 **Panel 3.** Close up of Gaul.

Gaul: Malefor? As if; he had his chance! Besides, I'm glad he's gone!

 **Panel 4.** Gaul stands off of the throne with his arms up.

Gaul: If it hadn't been for you and Spyro, I would've never become the new Dark Master and receive such awesome power!

 **Page 8**

 **Panel 1.** Cynder and Gaul say something to one another. **  
**

Cynder: I don't understand. Why would he bring you back, you're his expendable pawn.

Gaul: Let's just say...

 **Panel 2.** Malefor and a younger version of Gaul are standing on a cliff near the Well of Souls.

Caption (Gaul): ...we made a little wager.

Banner: Many Years Ago in Spyro's World.

Gaul: I'm so glad we're able to finally meet each other.

Malefor: Sorry, do I know you?

 **Page 9**

 **Panel 1.** Close up of Gaul talking to Malefor. **  
**

Gaul: What?! It's me, Gaul! I'm your number one fan!

 **Panel 2.** Close up of Malefor.

Malefor: Ah yes, you're my stalker. Even my banishment couldn't get me far enough from you.

 **Panel 3.** Close up of Gaul.

Gaul: I would've preferred the term "closest admirer". But that's not why I wanted to see you.

 **Page 10**

 **Panel 1.** Gaul and Malefor speak to each other.

Gaul: You're going to start a war against the Dragon Elders, and I want in.

Malefor: Why?

Gaul: Because I hate them as much as you do!

Malefor: Could you elaborate on that?

 **Panel 2.** Close up of Gaul.

Gaul: The Apes had been serving the Dragons for generations, but they always take us for granted!

 **Panel 3.** Gaul talks to Malefor from a different angle.

Gaul: I want revenge and you need an army. Luckily, I have lots of friends who feel the same way and I want to lead them into battle, as your general.

 **Page 11**

 **Panel 1.** Close up of Malefor.

Malefor: Why would I need an army of filthy beasts with a thirst for petty vengeance, much less put you in charge of them? What makes you think you're useful to me?

 **Panel 2.** Close up of Gaul.

Gaul: Let me answer that with another question: Care to make a deal?

 **Panel 3.** Close up of Malefor, intrigued.

Malefor: Go on.

 **Page 12**

 **Panel 1.** Gaul talking to Malefor. **  
**

Gaul: As a Purple Dragon, you cannot be killed so easily. What they can do is send your spirit into Convexity. I know how to get you out of there. But if you return and somehow be defeated again, you give me your powers so I can finish what you started. Interested?

 **Panel 2.** Close up of Malefor.

Malefor: That depends on whether you're dead or alive. You can't end up with both.

 **Panel 3.** Close up of Gaul.

Gaul: I choose dead.

 **Panel 4.** Close up of Malefor.

Malefor: Very well, I'll make the deal, but on one condition.

 **Page 13**

 **Panel 1.** Malefor speaking directly towards Gaul.

Malefor: Get down on one knee.

 **Panel 2.** Gaul does as he's told as Malefor raises his right claw which is glowing green. **  
**

Malefor: To ensure your absolute loyalty to me, I shall give you a tiny fraction of my power. Cross me, and you will live a fate far worse than death!

 **Panel 3.** Close shot of Malefor's claw about to touch Gaul's left eye.

Malefor (off-panel): Now hold still, this may hurt... a lot.

 **Page 14**

 **Panel 1.** Gaul speaking to Cynder from another angle.

Gaul: It took two weeks for the pain to go away, but it was worth it. And just like that, I became king of my own people.

 **Panel 2.** Same as the last panel, but with both of them speaking.

Cynder: Until you died.

Gaul: And I came back, what's your point?

 **Panel 3.** Close up of Cynder.

Cynder: You wanted to be the Dark Master, so what? You were beaten before. You will never triumph!

 **Panel 4.** Close up of Gaul.

Gaul: And that's where you are wrong.

 **Page 15**

 **Panel 1.** Cynder is suddenly surrounded by Felix Faust, Klarion, and the Enchantress.

Gaul: Restrain her!

 **Panel 2.** The sorcerers hold Cynder down as Gaul comes closer to her. **  
**

Gaul: It wasn't random that I brought you here. You see, before the Year of the Dragon, I've been looking into other worlds.

 **Panel 3.** Close up of Gaul.

Gaul: As luck would have it, I've stumbled upon this giant mudball called Earth. It's the perfect breeding ground for wizards, witches, and anyone who belonged in the magic category!

 **Panel 4.** Close shot of Cynder.

Gaul (off-panel): And you're going to help us conquer it.

Cynder: I'd rather drop dead!

 **Page 16**

 **Panel 1.** Close up of Gaul talking to Cynder. **  
**

Gaul: Oh, Cynder. It was I who gave you that name, I raised you like a daughter and this is how you repay me. I knew that purple brat would be a bad influence on you!

 **Panel 2.** Close up of Cynder speaking to Gaul.

Cynder: He's not a bad influence! He cares about me more than you ever could! I'll never betray him!

 **Panel 3.** Cynder's eyes widen as she sees Gaul holding a Dark Aether amulet in his left hand.

Gaul: Well it's a good thing I have this!

 **Panel 4.** Cynder attempts to struggle as Gaul is about to put it around her neck.

Gaul: Welcome back to the family, Cynder.

 **Page 17**

 **Panel 1.** A full view of Wayne Manor.

Caption (Batman): So you don't know where they took her?

 **Panel 2.** Spyro and Batman talk to each other in the Batcave. **  
**

Spyro: All I remember is that I was struck by lightning, and then you showed up. How did you know I was there?

Batman: Did you really think I give you one of my costumes without a tracker hidden inside?

Spyro: You do that to all your sidekicks?

Batman: Not all of them.

 **Panel 3.** Spyro and Batman talking to each other from a different angle.

Spyro: I should've came to you first. Otherwise, Cynder would still be with me right now.

Batman: In fairness, if I knew there ever was a trap I would've done the same thing.

 **Page 18**

 **Panel 1.** Suddenly, the alarms go off as the Batcomputer reads "Warning, Global Attack Imminent!".

Spyro: Well that can't be good.

 **Panel 2.** Batman and Spyro are at the Batcomputer's control panel as Batman pulls up multiple screens.

Spyro: What is it? What's happening?

Batman: Look.

 **Panel 3.** Close up of Spyro widening his eyes.

 **Page 19**

 **Panel 1.** Splash. Spyro and Batman see on the screens Golems attacking multiple cities around the world.

Spyro: It's already started!

 **Page 20**

 **Panel 1.** Close up of Spyro and Batman speaking.

Spyro: What do we do now?

Batman: If I'm correct, they'll be attacking Gotham at any moment so I need to stay here.

 **Panel 2.** Batman talks to Spyro.

Batman: I've pinpointed what could be the source in Vlatava. I want you to go there and see if there's a way to stop all this.

 **Panel 3.** Close shot of Spyro.

Spyro: By myself? Oh, right. I don't suppose you brought me some help.

 **Panel 4.** Close shot of Batman.

Batman: As a matter of fact...

 **Page 21**

 **Panel 1.** Spyro is flying through the air with Wonder Woman and Shazam. **  
**

Caption (Batman): ...I have a few on reserve.

Banner: Somewhere Over The Skies of Vlatava.

Spyro: Glad you're coming with me, Diana.

Wonder Woman: Cynder is a good friend of ours, I won't let anything bad happen to her either.

 **Panel 2.** Spyro and Shazam looking at each other.

Spyro: And you are?

Shazam: Call me Shazam! Bats sent me into hiding at Nanda Parbat because he knew I was on their list.

 **Panel 3.** Shazam and Spyro talk to each other.

Shazam: Personally, I think it's so cool to actually fly side by side with a dragon!

Spyro: Good to know.

 **Page 22**

 **Panel 1.** The three look down at a city in ruins.

Spyro: Oh no, we're too late!

Shazam: Relax, that happened a long time ago. Everyone got out, I think.

Wonder Woman: Keep your guard up, we must be prepared for what they have in store for us.

 **Panel 2.** Close shot of Shazam acting all surprised.

Shazam: I've seen it all before. I mean, what do they have that I can't- Holy moley!

 **Panel 3.** The three see a giant rock shaped like the Mountain of Malefor floating in the air.

Shazam: Well there's something you don't see... any day!

 **Page 23**

 **Panel 1.** Close up of Spyro and Wonder Woman.

Wonder Woman: You recognize that?

Spyro: Yeah, and I've just realized who the Dark Master really is.

 **Panel 2.** Shazam gets hit by a huge blast as Spyro and Wonder Woman duck out of the way.

Wonder Woman: Billy!

 **Panel 3.** Spyro looks as Shazam falls down as Wonder Woman flies right after him.

Wonder Woman: Go Spyro, I'll save him!

 **Page 24**

 **Panel 1.** Spyro is inside the Well of Souls in the dark.

Spyro: Gaul! Show yourself!

 **Panel 2.** Same as the last panel, but all the torches in the room light up.

Gaul (off-panel): Well, look what the dragon dragged in.

 **Panel 3.** Spyro turns around and sees Gaul standing behind him.

Gaul: I never recall that you were ever so sharp before.

 **Page 25**

 **Panel 1.** Gaul and Spyro talk to each other.

Gaul: I really should thank you, Spyro. Because you killed me, I finally achieved my lifelong dream of becoming the most powerful ruler of darkness!

Spyro: I'm only here for Cynder, where is she?

Gaul: She's fine. In fact, why don't you ask her...

 **Panel 2.** Gaul hits Spyro so hard that it sends him crashing through the rock.

Gaul: ...yourself!

 **Page 26**

 **Panel 1.** Spyro falls down to the city below. **  
**

 **Panel 2.** Close up of Spyro hitting the pavement.

 **Panel 3.** Close up of Spyro slowly getting up.

Cynder (off-panel): I've waited a long time for a rematch.

 **Panel 4.** Close shot of Spyro in shock.

Spyro: No...

 **Page 27**

 **Panel 1.** Splash. Spyro looks at Cynder in her dark adult form with the Dark Aether amulet around her neck.

Cynder: Just like old times, huh Spyro?

End Caption: To Be Concluded.


	8. Chapter 8 - Power of Hope

**Page 1**

 **Panel 1.** Spyro looks up in shock at Cynder.

Cynder: Are you ready for round two?

 **Panel 2.** Close up of Spyro.

Spyro: Don't worry, Cynder! I know how to save you!

 **Panel 3.** Spyro tries to go for the amulet, but is hit back by a spark of dark lightning from it.

Cynder: Oh please, did you really think Gaul would let something like that happen again?

 **Page 2**

 **Panel 1.** Spyro talks to Cynder. **  
**

Spyro: You can fight this Cynder, I believe in you!

Gaul (off-panel): That's your problem, Spyro.

 **Panel 2.** Spyro sees Gaul on Cynder's back.

Gaul: You believe too much.

 **Panel 3.** Spyro and Gaul talk to each other.

Spyro: How could you do this?

Gaul: All I did was bring her back to her old self.

Spyro: You turned her into a slave again!

Gaul: Not a slave - she was never a slave!

 **Page 3**

 **Panel 1.** Close up of Gaul. **  
**

Gaul: This has always been her destiny, right from the start. Just like it's my destiny to bring a new age of darkness.

 **Panel 2.** Close up of Spyro.

Spyro: By conquering the Earth and destroying all that oppose you.

 **Panel 3.** Close up of Gaul.

Gaul: Not the whole Earth, I gave my word that I would give Adam back his family and spare his home. He can have his little kingdom in the sandbox for all I care.

 **Panel 4.** Full view of the Well of Souls.

Gaul (off-panel): But I'm keeping the Rock of Eternity which I made into my new fortress! Reminds you of home, doesn't it?

 **Page 4**

 **Panel 1.** Spyro and Gaul say something to each other.

Spyro: They say home is where the heart is, something that you don't have anymore.

Gaul: And I'm better off without one! It only makes me weak!

 **Panel 2.** Close up of Spyro.

Spyro: I'm only going to say this once: release Cynder, stop what you're doing and I won't hurt you... much!

 **Panel 3.** Close up of Gaul.

Gaul: Hurt someone who's already been dead for a while? You're funny!

 **Page 5**

 **Panel 1.** Gaul and Cynder say something to each other. **  
**

Gaul: Cynder, be a good dear and destroy this whelpling for me.

Cynder: My pleasure.

 **Panel 2.** The three see Wonder Woman and Shazam flying towards them.

Wonder Woman: You'll have to deal with us first!

Shazam: Is that a monkey on a dragon?! Now I've seen everything!

 **Panel 3.** Close shot of Gaul furious.

Gaul: What did you just say?! Oh, that tears it!

 **Panel 4.** Gaul flies right at Shazam, pushing him into the sky.

 **Page 6**

 **Panel 1.** Spyro and Wonder Woman make their fighting stance at Cynder.

Wonder Woman: Cynder, if you're still in there, break free! Don't make us fight you!

 **Panel 2.** Cynder breathes fire at them, but they block her attack.

Cynder: You don't have much of a choice!

 **Panel 3.** Spyro and Wonder Woman say something to each other as they continue to block the flames.

Spyro: What do we do now?

Wonder Woman: Go help Shazam, I got this!

 **Panel 4.** Close shot of Spyro.

Spyro: Are you sure?

 **Panel 5.** Close shot of Wonder Woman.

Wonder Woman: She's my responsibility! Besides...

 **Page 7**

 **Panel 1.** Wonder Woman moves slowly towards Cynder.

Wonder Woman: It's time I showed her what I'm truly capable of!

 **Panel 2.** Wonder Woman delivers an uppercut with her left arm at Cynder.

Wonder Woman: If this is how it's going to be...

 **Panel 3.** Spyro watches as Wonder Woman slams Cynder, right through a nearby building.

Wonder Woman: ...then so be it!

 **Page 8**

 **Panel 1.** Shazam and Gaul are fighting up in the sky with a shot of Wonder Woman and Cynder fighting in the city below them. **  
**

Gaul: Billy Batson, is it? I've been looking all over for you. How would you like to be the new commander of the Dark Armies? I'll make it worth your while!

Shazam: Sorry, I'm not into that dark evil crazy stuff!

 **Panel 2.** Spyro flies right up to Shazam.

Spyro: You okay?

Shazam: Yeah. Say, is it true that you can breathe lightning?

 **Panel 3.** Close up of Spyro smiling.

Spyro: Yes I- Oh I see where you're going.

 **Panel 4.** Close up of Shazam smiling.

Shazam: Care to say the word together?

 **Page 9**

 **Panel 1.** Splash. Spyro and Shazam fire lightning at Gaul. **  
**

Spyro & Shazam: SHAZAM!

 **Page 10**

 **Panel 1.** Gaul smirks as the lightning passes through him. **  
**

Gaul: Hey, that tickles!

 **Panel 2.** Gaul speaks out to Spyro and Shazam.

Gaul: Just so you know, I'm a ghost now! I'm like unseeable air, you can't hurt me.

 **Panel 3.** Gaul unleashes a powerful shockwave on them.

Gaul: But I can hurt you a hundredfold!

 **Page 11**

 **Panel 1.** Wonder Woman and Cynder speak out to each other while fighting. **  
**

Wonder Woman: You're one of us, Cynder! You're an honorary Amazon!

Cynder: You of all people should've known that I was never meant to be one of you!

 **Panel 2.** Cynder strikes at Wonder Woman with her tail, but Wonder Woman blocks it with her shield.

Cynder: I've always lived my life as an outcast even before I arrived here. I mean, do you honestly believe anyone would take me seriously with such an outdated fashion sense?

 **Panel 3.** Close up of Wonder Woman.

Wonder Woman: And the principles you've learned? Why would you betray all that we taught you?

 **Panel 4.** Close up of Cynder.

Cynder: Because they are the things that hold you back. None of that will even matter once we drown this world in darkness!

 **Page 12**

 **Panel 1.** Wonder Woman pulls the Lasso of Truth out. **  
**

Wonder Woman: Those are not your words, Cynder! Only the truth can set you free!

 **Panel 2.** Wonder Woman uses the lasso to grab Cynder by the neck.

Wonder Woman: May the Lasso of Truth free you from this evil!

 **Panel 3.** Close up of Cynder smiling.

Cynder: It's going to take a lot more than that. Also...

 **Panel 4.** Cynder cuts off the lasso with her claws, much to the surprise of Wonder Woman.

Cynder: I really hate it when people put me on a leash!

 **Page 13**

 **Panel 1.** Close up of Spyro and Shazam. **  
**

Shazam: What do we do now? Nothing we throw at him is doing squat!

Spyro: I don't know, but we got to do something!

Gaul (off-panel): May I make a suggestion?

 **Panel 2.** Gaul speaks out to the two in front of him.

Gaul: Surrender! It's the only way you can survive this!

 **Panel 3.** Close up of Shazam.

Shazam: Sorry,pal! That word ain't in our vocabulary!

 **Panel 4.** Close up of Gaul smirking.

Gaul: Do you really think you're going to win?

 **Page 14**

 **Panel 1.** Shot of Superman destroying a Golem with his heat vision near the Daily Planet.

Banner: Metropolis

Caption (Gaul): You and Earth's heroes are all alike. You may have overcome bigger problems before because you have greater strengths.

 **Panel 2.** Shot of Superman getting blasted to the ground by Gaul's brainwashed sorcerers.

Caption: But your strengths always come with your weaknesses.

 **Panel 3.** Shot of the sorcerers binding Superman in purple chains.

Caption: And that will be your eventual downfall.

 **Page 15**

 **Panel 1.** Close up of Gaul.

Gaul: It's already begun! My forces are taking down your friends as we speak!

 **Panel 2.** Shot of Gaul's army taking the Justice League prisoner.

Caption (Gaul): Don't worry, we're not going to execute them... yet!

 **Panel 3.** Shot of Etrigan and a giant-sized Swamp Thing destroying a couple of Golems in a swamp.

Banner: Slaughter Swamp

Caption: But for those who are able to resist our control...

 **Panel 4.** Shot of Swamp Thing and Etrigan attacked by Gaul's sorcerers.

Caption: ...they shall cease to be!

 **Page 16**

 **Panel 1.** Gaul continues monologuing to the two from a different angle. **  
**

Gaul: Once the last of the heroes have fallen, the humans will grovel on their knees, begging me to spare their lives! I'll enslave mankind and rule the Earth as their new master!

 **Panel 2.** The three look down as Gaul smiles and the other two are in shock.

Gaul: Well lookee here!

 **Panel 3.** Cynder stands triumphantly over a beaten Wonder Woman.

Caption (Gaul): It seems our mutual friend is about to finish the job!

 **Page 17**

 **Panel 1.** Spyro immediately dives down with the other two watching.

Spyro: I'm going to end this, just try to stop me! **  
**

Gaul: Why bother, for I have foreseen the outcome.

 **Panel 2.** Close up of Shazam confronting Gaul.

Shazam: It's just you and me now, dirty ape!

 **Panel 3.** Gaul fires a dark eldritch blast from both his hands.

Gaul: Sorry, kiddo! You're sitting this one out!

 **Page 18**

 **Panel 1.** Cynder is about to strike down Wonder Woman as Spyro flies in.

Cynder: Sorry, princess. It's the end of the line for you!

Spyro: Cynder, stop!

 **Panel 2.** Cynder hits Spyro with her tail, throwing him against the wall of a building.

 **Panel 3.** Close up of Spyro getting up.

 **Panel 4.** Close shot of Spyro grabbed by Cynder.

 **Panel 5.** Cynder throws Spyro in the opposite direction.

 **Page 19**

 **Panel 1.** Spyro is hurled across the streets, expanding over two panels.

 **Panel 2.** Continuation of last panel.

 **Panel 3.** Spyro is on the ground, with bruises all over him.

Cynder (off-panel): There's only one way to stop me, Spyro.

 **Panel 4.** Cynder standing over Spyro.

Cynder: You must fight me, to the death!

 **Page 20**

 **Panel 1.** Close up of Spyro getting up. **  
**

Spyro: No...

Cynder (off-panel): What's that?

Spyro: I will not fight you again.

 **Panel 2.** Spyro and Cynder talk to each other.

Cynder: Too bad, it's do or die!

Spyro: I don't care that I want to live or die! I will not hurt you again, Cynder.

 **Panel 3.** Shot of Spyro throwing away his costume.

Spyro: So go ahead, do your worst!

 **Panel 4.** Close up of Cynder smiling.

Cynder: With pleasure!

 **Page 21**

 **Panel 1.** Shazam comes to Wonder Woman for help.

Shazam: Well that went well.

 **Panel 2.** Shazam helps Wonder Woman up.

Shazam: Tell you what: you fight the evil monkey and I'll help Spyro beat up that evil dragon!

Wonder Woman: No, she's not evil. And we can't defeat them.

Shazam: Uh, come again?

 **Panel 3.** Wonder Woman and Shazam talk to each other.

Wonder Woman: They are far too strong for us.

Shazam: You can't be serious?!

Wonder Woman: We've got problems bigger than this!

 **Page 22**

 **Panel 1.** Close up of Wonder Woman.

Wonder Woman: The world is in grave danger! There are people, including the Justice League, who need our help right now! We must go to them!

 **Panel 2.** Close up of Shazam.

Shazam: What about Spyro? We can't just leave him while he's in the middle of a fight!

 **Panel 3.** Wonder Woman and Shazam speaking.

Wonder Woman: I know. But our main priority is to protect everyone on Earth at all costs. It's up to Spyro to stop this for good.

Shazam: You sure about that?

 **Page 23**

 **Panel 1.** Gaul watches as Cynder beats up Spyro.

Caption (Wonder Woman): Sometimes you have to have a little faith.

Gaul: I've dreamt of this moment for the last three years!

 **Panel 2.** Close up of Cynder holding Spyro in front of her with her left claw.

Cynder: As much as I enjoy tossing you around like a rag doll, but I'm starting to get bored. I'll enjoy putting you out of your misery, once he says the word.

Gaul (off-panel): Do it, Cynder! End the whelpling's life once and for all!

 **Panel 3.** Cynder raises her claw up as she is about to finish Spyro on the ground. **  
**

Cynder: This is it! No one's going to save you this time! So answer me this: why won't you fight back?

 **Panel 4.** Close shot of Spyro uttering.

Caption (Madame Xanadu): When the time comes, you will tell her exactly how you feel.

Spyro (small type): Because I love you...

 **Page 24**

 **Panel 1.** Close shot of Cynder's eyes widening.

 **Panel 2.** Close shot of Cynder's eyes shut.

 **Panel 3.** Cynder grabs her amulet as Gaul looks on.

Gaul: Cynder, what are you doing!?

 **Panel 4.** Close shot of Cynder crushing the amulet.

 **Page 25**

 **Panel 1.** A bright purple light engulfs the ruined city. **  
**

 **Panel 2.** As the light fades away, both Spyro and Gaul see Cynder turned back to normal.

Spyro: Cynder?

Gaul: Unbelievable!

 **Panel 3.** Close up of Spyro and Cynder talking.

Cynder: Did you really mean that?

Spyro: Yes, I do.

 **Panel 4.** Gaul approaches the two dragons.

Gaul: Out of all the dragon eggs I would've taken that night, I picked the one that had to be a girl!

 **Page 26**

 **Panel 1.** Cynder speaks out to Gaul.

Cynder: No more, Gaul! I'm not going to be anyone's puppet ever again!

 **Panel 2.** Gaul speaks out to the two.

Gaul: Doesn't matter anyway. The Earth will be mine, your friends will perish and there's nothing you can do about it!

 **Panel 3.** Close up of Cynder.

Cynder: He's right. What do we have now that will save everybody in the world?

 **Panel 4.** Close shot of Spyro closing his eyes.

Caption (Ignitus): Hope.

 **Page 27**

 **Panel 1.** A flashback of Spyro and Ignitus talking to each other on the balcony of the Dragon Temple.

Spyro: What?

Ignitus: You have the power of hope, Spyro.

Spyro: I don't fully understand.

 **Panel 2.** Close up of Ignitus talking.

Ignitus: As a purple dragon, not only you can harness the power of the elements, but what you have deep inside you is more powerful above all else. And that is hope.

 **Panel 3.** Close of Spyro talking.

Spyro: So you're saying hope is what I need to crush my enemies?

 **Panel 4.** Ignitus and Spyro talking from a different angle.

Ignitus: It's not just a weapon, it's the light that leads us out of the dark. Many have given it up over the years, but we won't.

Spyro: How will I know when to use it?

Ignitus: When the time is right, Spyro. As long as you believe it...

 **Page 28**

 **Panel 1.** Close shot of Spyro opening his eyes.

Caption (Ignitus): ...you can unleash it!

 **Panel 2.** Close up of Spyro talking to Cynder.

Spyro: You might want to step back.

 **Panel 3.** Gaul and Cynder watch as Spyro starts to glow white.

Gaul: What's happening?

 **Panel 4.** Close up of Cynder smiling.

Cynder: Wait for it.

 **Page 29**

 **Panel 1.** Splash. A bright light engulfs the entire planet. **  
**

 **Page 30**

 **Panel 1.** A full shot of Golems and various monsters from Dawn of the Dragon engulfed by the light. **  
**

 **Panel 2.** A full shot of the sorcerers, both hero and villain, free as the amulets break apart from them.

 **Panel 3.** Close up of Gaul in the light, enraged.

Gaul: NOOOO! I can no longer control them! My Dark Armies! My minions! Gone! What have you done!? What did you do?!

 **Panel 4.** Close up of Spyro, feeling groggy.

Spyro: Hope... It was...

 **Panel 5.** As the light fades, Spyro passes out in front of Cynder.

Cynder: Spyro!

 **Page 31**

 **Panel 1.** Gaul walks toward the dragons in an angry manner. **  
**

Gaul: I've had it up to here with you freaks! I should've wiped you all out when I had the chance!

 **Panel 2.** Cynder makes her stance as Gaul comes closer to them.

Cynder: Take one more step and I'll destroy you!

Gaul: Oh really. If you haven't noticed, I'm immortal!

 **Panel 3.** Close up of Gaul.

Gaul: My body may be gone, but you'll never destroy my soul! I shall rise again, and there's nothing in this world that can stop me!

 **Panel 4.** The two see Doctor Fate holding a samurai sword in his right hand magically appear out of the blue.

Doctor Fate: Don't speak too soon, Gaul.

 **Page 32**

 **Panel 1.** Gaul and Doctor Fate say something to each other. **  
**

Gaul: Do you really think you can defeat me with an oversized steak knife? Please!

Doctor Fate: They don't call this the Soultaker Sword for nothing.

 **Panel 2.** Close up of Gaul's face.

Gaul: Uh oh.

 **Panel 3.** Cynder watches as Doctor Fate uses the sword to suck Gaul right into it.

Gaul: (screaming)

 **Panel 4.** Close up of Doctor Fate holding the sword in front of him.

Doctor Fate: It is done.

 **Page 33**

 **Panel 1.** Close up of Spyro lying on a metal floor. **  
**

Cynder (off-panel): Hey guys, he's waking up now!

 **Panel 2.** Close up of Spyro slowly getting up.

 **Panel 3.** Full view of Spyro surrounded by the Justice League including Batman and Wonder Woman, with Cynder standing next to him inside the interior of the Watchtower in space.

Spyro: Well, this is more like it!

 **Page 34**

 **Panel 1.** Close up of Cynder talking to Spyro. **  
**

Cynder: It's over, Spyro. It's finally over!

 **Panel 2.** Close up of Batman and Wonder Woman smiling.

Batman: We've received reports that the creatures and the Spirit Gems that came from your world are now gone. The people that were under Gaul's control are back to normal.

Wonder Woman: And it's all thanks to you. We're proud of you both.

 **Panel 3.** Spyro and Cynder say something.

Spyro: All in a day's work.

Cynder: Hey, Spyro. There's something I want you to see.

 **Panel 4.** The two look out the window and see a full view of the Earth.

Spyro: Wow.

Cynder: I know, right? After all, you saved the world!

 **Panel 5.** Close up of Spyro talking to Cynder.

Spyro: No, we saved the world.

 **Page 35**

 **Panel 1.** Cynder speaks out to the Justice League.

Cynder: Speaking of which, can any of you take us back to our world? Assuming we still have a world. Anybody? Oh, dear.

 **Panel 2.** Close shot of Spyro.

Spyro: Might as well make the best of it here, unless our home is still there.

 **Panel 3.** Suddenly, they see a blue portal appear in the middle of the room.

Voice (from the portal): Oh it's still there, Spyro.

Spyro: Could it be?

 **Panel 4.** They see Ignitus as the Chronicler walk out of the portal.

Ignitus: It's alright, I come in peace.

Spyro & Cynder: Ignitus!

Ignitus: Glad to see you again.

 **Page 36**

 **Panel 1.** Spyro and Ignitus talk to each other.

Spyro: How can it be?!

Ignitus: Isn't it obvious, Spyro? I've become the new Chronicler! Though I do miss being red.

 **Panel 2.** Batman and Ignitus say something to each other.

Batman: You're here to take the dragons home?

Ignitus: Of course, there's no real reason for them to stick around here anymore.

 **Panel 3.** Ignitus speaks out to Spyro and Cynder as he heads back into the portal.

Ignitus: We must go now. Everyone's waiting for you, including Sparx.

Spyro: I can imagine the reunion already.

 **Panel 4.** Spyro watches as Cynder steps through the portal.

Cynder: See you on the other side!

 **Page 37**

 **Panel 1.** Spyro takes one last look at Batman as he enters the portal.

Spyro: Thank you.

 **Panel 2.** The portal closes itself.

 **Panel 3.** The panel is covered in a bright light.

 **Page 38**

 **Panel 1.** Spyro and Cynder are standing on top of a hill above the Valley of Avalar.

Banner: Spyro's World... At Last!

Spyro: Good to be back.

Cynder: I couldn't agree more.

 **Panel 2.** Cynder and Spyro say something to each other.

Cynder: You know, for the record, that was by far the weirdest adventure we ever had! Do you think we'll ever see them again?

Spyro: Only time will tell.

 **Panel 3.** Spyro speaks out to Cynder as he puts his claw on Cynder's.

Spyro: But for now, we're going to live happily ever after!

 **Page 39**

 **Panel 1.** Close shot of the two dragons nuzzling.

 **Panel 2.** Close up of the two talking.

Cynder: So now what?

Spyro: Now, we race!

 **Panel 3.** Spyro flies down to the valley with Cynder flying right behind him.

Spyro: Last one to Dragon City is a rotten dragon egg!

Cynder: You're on!

 **Page 40**

 **Panel 1.** Splash. The two fly away. Behind them is Spyro's bat costume hanging on a pole with Cynder's Amazonian armor lying around it.

End Caption: The End.


End file.
